


Fighting for Love

by yurianimeotaku



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurianimeotaku/pseuds/yurianimeotaku
Summary: This is my first "Pitch Perfect" fan fiction. It is my anniversary present for my wonderfully patient girlfriend of eight years, because she is a HUGE fan of the movies. Happy Eighth Anniversary! This is an AU femslash fan fiction.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [e_m_praetorian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_m_praetorian/gifts).



> DISCLAIMER: “Pitch Perfect” and “Pitch Perfect 2” are the property of Golden Circle Films. The author of this fan fiction does not profit, in any way, from the story and all creative rights to the characters and titles belong to their original creator(s).

From the time they were little, Beca Mitchell and her childhood friend Chloe Beale walked home from school together every day, unless one of them was home sick. During Beca’s second year of elementary school, she and her father moved to the small Midwest town of Bella from the northern “sister city” of Barden. They moved into the house next door to Chloe and her family. Chloe was in her fourth year of elementary school. 

It took exactly one week before the school administrators discovered Beca was an outstanding student and advanced her two grades ahead. She and Chloe were thrilled to be in the same class. One day in class, their teacher asked all the students to stand up and describe their town in one sentence. 

Chloe excitedly popped up out of her seat and happily stated, “It’s a wonderful town filled with great people.” 

The teacher thanked Chloe and turned to Beca, seated next to her friend. 

Beca was silent for a moment and answered, “What she said.” 

The class erupted in laughter. The teacher gave Beca a stern look and went about quieting down the class. 

During their third year at Bella High School, the school received a transfer student from Australia. It was the most excitement the small town high school had ever seen; actually, the entire town had seen. Aubrey, the class president, was bestowed the honor of showing the new student around the school. After half a day with the boisterous and rather crude teenager, Aubrey delegated the duty to her vice president. Chloe was more than happy to accept the duty and like everything else she did, she happily jumped in with both feet. 

The first day of Chloe’s new duty, she, Beca, and Amy decided to have lunch together on the lawn. Beca was asking all sorts of questions about the strange food in Amy’s lunchbox. 

“This is Vegemite,” Amy opened her sandwich and showed Beca the brown paste, “Tastes bonza!” 

Beca stared at Amy, wondering what the girl just said, and then at the brown matter on the bread. 

“I trust it’s “ _bonza_ ,” but I’ll pass,” Beca weakly smiled and waved her hand. 

“Suit yourself. You don’t know what you’re missing,” Amy closed her sandwich and took a huge bite. 

Beca and Chloe watched in apt wonder. Both of them were curious to try the obviously delicious sandwich, but the smell was off-putting. Beca, being the more adventurous of the two lifelong friends, decided to throw caution to the wind. 

“Amy, I think I’ll see how _bonza_ that stuff really is,” Beca held out her hand. 

Amy smiled and handed over her sandwich. Beca took a deep breath and bit into the sandwich. She chewed and tasted. Chloe watched intently, waiting for Beca’s reaction. Beca quickly spit out what was in her mouth. 

“THAT STUFF IS NASTY!” Beca yelled and guzzled down her soda. 

After depleting her soda, she grabbed Chloe’s and guzzled it down. 

“I can’t get that nasty taste out of my mouth,” Beca stuck out her tongue and began wiping it with her napkin. 

“Here,” Amy held out what looked like a stick of gum. 

Beca took the offered gum and sniffed it. She wrinkled up her nose and swiftly turned away from it. 

“ _That_ …,” Beca began and handed the gum to Chloe, “…smells like old ladies.” 

Beca laughed as Chloe reacted the same way to the scent of the gum. 

“Amy?” Beca asked, “Don’t you have anything in your lunch that doesn’t offend any of the five senses?” 

Amy laughed and quickly changed the subject by asking, “Chloe, how would you describe the town of Bella?” 

Chloe excitedly answered, “It’s a quaint little town filled with _wonderful_ people.” 

Before Amy could ask Beca the same question, Beca stated, “It’s a small town in the middle of nowhere.” 

“BECA MITCHELL!” Chloe reprimanded her friend. 

Before Beca could respond, she heard very familiar footfalls trying to sneak up behind her. Just as the person was about to lunge at Beca, she swiftly turned, grabbed the person’s arm and flipped them over her seated body, onto their back on the lawn. 

“Beca,” a winded Jesse managed as he looked up at her. 

Amy incredulously stared with her mouth open. Beca looked over at her and laughed. In the blink of an eye, she snatched the little bit of sandwich in Amy’s hand and popped it into Jesse’s mouth. 

“THAT IS NASTY!” Jesse yelled after tasting it and spit out the offending matter. 

“Amy, this is Jesse. Beca’s…,” Chloe began. 

“…boyfriend,” Beca finished. 

“Soon to be _ex_ -boyfriend, if you keep feeding me nasty foods,” Jesse quipped as he frantically searched for something to drink. 

Chloe, finally noticing the incredulous look on Amy’s face, wondered if Amy and her family wandered into Bella by mistake. 

“Amy?” Chloe asked. 

“Huh?” Amy shook her head and by the look on Chloe’s face, instantly knew what was coming next, so she beat Chloe to it. “I’ve just never seen anyone built like Beca do what she did. The elders of my village delegate the smaller girls to tending the village. They are not allowed to go out on patrols…or fight.” 

Now it was the Americans’ turn to stare incredulously. 

“How prehistoric,” Beca huffed. 

“Beca, when did you start going on patrols?” Amy asked.

“Beca and I have been going on patrols since we were able to carry weapons,” Chloe proudly stated.

“When did you?” Chloe asked. 

“Ummm…I haven’t yet,” Amy softly answered. “This is why my father brought me to America to train. Aussie men are a bit…” 

“Prehistoric?” Beca offered. 

“Yeah,” Amy laughed. 

“American men know better,” Beca puffed up, “Right Jesse?” 

Beca caught Jesse in the middle of devouring her sandwich, so he just smiled, put down what was left of the sandwich, and quickly ran away. 

“You’d better keep running Swanson!” Beca yelled. 

The three girls settled back down on the lawn and finished their lunch. 

“Amy, it sounds like your training is pretty far behind most of the girls in this town. Hell, even Aubrey has more training,” Beca stated. 

“Aubrey? Student Council President Aubrey?” 

“Yeah, as hard as that is to fathom,” Beca laughed. “She’s got a secret weapon when cornered, but take it from me; you NEVER, EVER want to be on the receiving end of it.” 

Amy wondered how powerful anything the _blonde with attitude_ could muster, when she looked over at a cringing Chloe and decided to heed Beca’s warning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: “Pitch Perfect” and “Pitch Perfect 2” are the property of Golden Circle Films. The author of this fan fiction does not profit, in any way, from the story and all creative rights to the characters and titles belong to their original creator(s).
> 
> AUTHOR’S NOTES: More “Pitch Perfect” goodness for my girlfriend. After finding several errors (which I corrected) in the first chapter, I made the decision all future chapters need to go through my beta before posting. So no more “surprise” chapters for her.

During the remainder of the school day, Amy wondered if this town was out of her league. She considered asking her father to find a different town for her training. All day, she was torn. She really liked Beca and Chloe, but after seeing Beca’s skill level, she knew she had a LONG way to catch up. She was preoccupied with her self-doubts while she made her way down the hall towards her locker. 

“Amy?” 

Amy continued walking, mumbling to herself. 

“Amy!” 

Amy looked up into concerned smiling eyes. 

“Chloe.” 

“Are you okay?” 

Amy nodded her head and looked at the girl standing next to Chloe. She half-expected to see Beca, but to her surprise, it was the “stick in the mud” blonde. 

“How are you enjoying Bella High School?” Aubrey asked. 

_“If her voice had any more sugar, I’d have cavities,”_ Amy thought and chuckled. 

“Something amusing…?” Aubrey asked, this time with an edge to her voice. 

“Nope,” Amy lied. 

“I hope you like Bella High School, because it’s the best!” Chloe chimed in. 

Amy and Aubrey turned and stared at Chloe. 

“What? I think it is,” Chloe huffed. 

“Aubrey, I understand you have a powerful secret weapon,” Amy inquired. 

Aubrey glared at Chloe. The redhead just sheepishly smiled. 

“And who told you about it?” Aubrey demanded. 

Before Amy could answer, Chloe piped in, “I did.” 

Amy shot Chloe an incredulous look, which Aubrey caught. 

“It was that damn Beca Mitchell, wasn’t it?” Aubrey growled. 

Chloe smiled and started backing away. Aubrey swiftly grabbed her arm and held her in place. 

“Answer me,” Aubrey menacingly stated. 

As Aubrey stared down Chloe for an answer, Beca rounded the corner and started walking up behind the group. She silently asked Amy what was going on between her two friends. Amy shrugged, but covertly motioned for Beca to back away. She was just about to make a clean escape when Aubrey’s “Beca-sense” went off and she immediately looked towards the girl slowly backing away. 

“Beca Mitchell, you get over here right now!” Aubrey commanded. 

Beca was doing a stellar impression of a deer caught in headlights, but Amy could see the conflict in Beca’s eyes. At that precise moment, Amy knew why her father brought her to this town. 

“I GOT IT!” Amy exclaimed and grabbed Chloe’s hands. 

A joyous Amy pulled a surprised Chloe into an impromptu bouncing dance. This distracted Aubrey enough for Beca to make her escape. 

“Amy? What did you get?” Chloe yelled. 

Amy stopped abruptly and answered Chloe, “Now I know why my father brought me to this town! This town amps up my natural ability to read between the lines!”

“Oh,” Chloe smiled, truly happy for her new friend. 

Beca spent the remainder of the school day avoiding Aubrey. Unfortunately, this also meant avoiding her best friend Chloe, because since becoming the Student Council Vice-President, she and Aubrey had become inseparable at school. 

After Beca got home from school, she immediately texted Chloe to see if the redhead was home yet, since mobile phones were not allowed on campus. Sometimes she wished she had the natural telepathy ability her sworn enemies had. While she waited for Chloe’s response, she re-read tonight’s patrol schedule. As soon as she received the response text from Chloe, she grabbed an apple from the fruit basket on the kitchen counter and headed next door. 

Beca was poised to ring the doorbell, when the front door burst open and Chloe stood in the doorway with a very bright grin on her face. Beca thought her friend looked like the cat that ate the canary. 

“What’s with…?” Beca motioned to Chloe’s face. 

“Come see what my dad installed,” Chloe gushed and pulled Beca behind her. 

Beca stood staring open-mouthed at the state-of-the-art video surveillance system taking up an entire wall in the den. 

“Now we can monitor trouble spots and with these…,” Chloe handed Beca a small video camera, “…dad can see everything we do on patrols,” Chloe beamed with pride. 

Beca stared at the small video camera in her hand. She was not too sure she wanted any of her elders watching what she does on patrols, especially since some situations required her to break more than a few rules. Seeing Beca’s apprehension immediately deflated Chloe’s enthusiasm. 

“Chloe, these are great, but you _know_ …,” Beca let her inflection finish her sentence. 

“Well, you’re just going to have to start towing the line,” Chloe stated, channeling Aubrey. 

“Shit, you’ve been hanging around Aubrey too much,” Beca grumbled. 

Chloe smugly smiled. 

Beca swiftly wiped Chloe’s self-satisfied look off the redhead’s face by doing something completely out of character. She turned the tables on Chloe and deliberately invaded her friend’s personal space.

In her best seductive voice, Beca asked, “Do you remember what I caught you and Tom doing in the woods that moonlit night while I was on patrol?” 

Chloe’s ashen face answered Beca’s question. She quickly found her shoes rather interesting. Beca’s victory was short-lived when she saw tears falling on Chloe’s shoes. 

“Chloe? I’m sorry,” Beca wrapped her arms around her friend. 

“Beca, I told you exactly what happened that night, so _why_ did you bring it up?” Chloe sniffled. 

At that precise moment, Beca wanted to find the nearest pit and crawl in it. The memory of that night surged back and made Beca shudder. 

_“Chloe! What the hell are you doing?” Beca angrily asked, “Especially in **these** woods!”   
_

_Chloe suddenly stopped what she was doing and looked up at her extremely angry best friend.  
_

_“Beca…? What?” Chloe disjointedly asked.  
_

_Beca instantly knew something was wrong with her best friend and pulled Chloe to her feet. She reached in her pocket, pulled out a tissue, and wiped Chloe’s mouth. Beca was seething and seriously wanted to hurt Chloe’s boyfriend, who was sitting on the ground with his pants around his ankles, but she needed to get Chloe to safety first. After she got Chloe home and was certain her best friend was okay, she went looking for Tom, because he had some explaining to do.  
_

_She figured he would not still be in the woods, but she checked anyway, in case she overestimated his common sense. Every single citizen in Bella knew to stay out of the woods at night. Beca ended her patrol early, so she could search for Tom. She finally found him back at the fraternity. When he and his fraternity brothers saw Beca, the fear in the room was palatable.  
_

_“Tom, we need to talk… **NOW**!” Beca growled.   
_

_Every single fraternity brother ran out of the room like rats from a sinking ship. Beca grabbed Tom by the front of his shirt and dragged him outside. Tom was a well-built young man, but he did not stand a chance against Beca and instantly went limp.  
_

_“What the hell were you thinking?” Beca demanded, “Doing **that** in the woods…AT NIGHT…with Chloe?”   
_

_Tom remained silent, because he knew if he told Beca he slipped Chloe a “Roofie” in order to win a fraternity bet, the beating would be a **whole** lot worse.   
_

_“I swear if this was some stupid frat stunt, I’m going to beat you within an inch of your life!” Beca threatened.  
_

_Tom did everything in his power to keep his face neutral, but Beca saw right through it.  
_

_“FUCK! You endangered my best friend for a stupid frat stunt?” Beca yelled.  
_

_The next day, Chloe, who thankfully did not remember the events in the woods, went to visit Tom in the Intensive Care Unit. Unfortunately for Chloe, Tom decided to unburden his guilt and confessed everything to his now ex-girlfriend. After running out of the hospital crying, Chloe found Beca and repeated everything Tom told her.  
_

_Later that night, reports of a combative person, followed by an emergency appendage retrieval lit up the hospital, keeping both the hospital staff and local police extremely busy all night.  
_

Beca held her best friend in her arms and murmured apologies. They stayed like this until the sound of throat clearing interrupted them. 

“Mr. Beale,” Beca smiled. 

“Beca,” Mr. Beale cautiously replied.

Chloe looked up at her father and smiled. When her father saw his daughter’s red puffy eyes, he voiced his concern, “Chloe, is everything alright?” 

She wiped her eyes and put on her smiling brave face, “Yes! I was showing Beca the new system.” 

Mr. Beale was quite familiar with that face and did not want to open old wounds, so he pressed forward, “What do you think Beca?” 

“It’s awesome Mr. Beale, but will they show up on video?” Beca asked. 

“Good question Beca. We shall find out tonight,” Mr. Beale smiled. 

That night, Beca and Chloe sported new body cams on their body armor as they patrolled. Somewhere in the middle of their patrol, they began arguing about an incident that happened at school, earlier that day. 

“Beca! It wasn’t like that!” Chloe argued.

“Well, it sure looked like it when I walked into the Student Council Room!” Beca countered. 

“This is not the time or place to be having this argument,” Chloe said.

“Fine, I’m out of here,” Beca stormed off alone. 

They both knew the strict rule about staying in pairs while on patrol, but their emotions and pride bested their common sense. 

Beca strode into the woods with purpose, mumbling to herself. She was angry and hurt. Chloe’s denials flummoxed her. When she entered the Student Council Room, Aubrey had Chloe pinned against a wall, leaning in for a kiss. Beca stopped walking and shook her head. 

“Why? What on earth was she thinking?” Beca asked herself. 

“I don’t know. What do _you_ think she was thinking?” 

Beca looked up into deep blue eyes…deep blue evil eyes. 

“SHIT!” Beca yelled and took off running. 

Beca ran as fast as she could, but deep down, she knew she could never outrun this enemy. She decided to stand and fight. If she was going to die tonight, she was going to die fighting. Judging by the sound behind her, the enemy was close on her heels, so she would not have a lot of time to attack. As she ran, she pulled one of the two modified Sais from her belt. She suddenly stopped and spun around, thrusting it out in front of her. When she felt the Sai drive home, she knew luck was on her side tonight. The impact knocked her on her backside and she felt something hit her face. She did not know how long she sat there before Chloe found her. 

“BECA!” Chloe fell to her knees next to her best friend, “Are you okay?” 

Beca nodded, still in shock. 

“Don’t ever storm off like that again!” 

Chloe finally noticed Beca’s stunned demeanor and then saw the enemy remains on the ground. 

“BECA! Did you get…” 

Beca shook her head.

“Thank goodness,” Chloe threw her arms around Beca and kissed her best friend on the lips.

Beca’s eyes grew to the size of saucers. When Chloe saw Beca’s shocked reaction, she immediately pulled away. 

“Beca, I’m sorry. I was just **so** happy you weren’t hurt.” 

Beca did not say anything. The walk back to the command post was tensely quiet. They checked out early for the evening, citing they needed to “see the doctor.” Whenever a patrolling team stated they needed to “see the doctor,” everyone knew it meant one or both team members physically engaged the enemy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: “Pitch Perfect” and “Pitch Perfect 2” are the property of Golden Circle Films. The author of this fan fiction does not profit, in any way, from the story and all creative rights to the characters and titles belong to their original creator(s).
> 
> AUTHOR’S NOTES: This one keeps demanding to be written.

Chloe and Beca were no strangers to the local doctor. She was the one who delivered Chloe and treated the cheerful redhead for the usual childhood maladies. The first time the doctor saw Beca, it was to set a broken arm, but not Beca’s arm. When Beca was eight years old, she broke her classmate’s arm. 

_“What happened?” the blonde doctor asked her patient.  
_

_The little boy pointed to the smiling girl seated in the chair next to the examination table.  
_

_“Who are you?”  
_

_The little dark-haired girl popped up out of the chair and defiantly faced the doctor, “Beca Mitchell. I just moved here.”  
_

_“Well, Beca Mitchell, what happened here?” the doctor asked, stifling a laugh.  
_

_“I taught him some respect,” Beca puffed out her chest.  
_

_In all her years as the town doctor, Dr. Banks had never met a child as precocious as Beca Mitchell. She silently studied the defiant little girl.  
_

_“Respect?”  
_

_“Yeah! This poo-poo head called my best friend a name and made her cry!” Beca answered.  
_

_“And who is your best friend?”  
_

_“Chloe Beale. She and I were playing in the park when this…” Beca gestured towards the little boy, “…and his stupid friends started bothering us.”  
_

_Dr. Banks turned her attention to the little boy, “Is this true?”  
_

_The little boy suddenly found his shoes extremely interesting.  
_

_“Jesse? What did you call Chloe?” Dr. Banks asked.  
_

_Jesse softly mumbled his answer.  
_

_“What?” Dr. Banks asked, deciding to grill the little bully a bit.  
_

_“Slowy Beagle,” Jesse sheepishly answered.  
_

_Dr. Banks remembered how upset Chloe was when the other children began taunting the little girl with that awful nickname. When Chloe was in kindergarten, she had a bit of a lisp, so when the teacher asked the students to introduce themselves to the class, Chloe told the class her name was “Slowy Beagle.”  
_

Dr. Banks smiled at the now two young women seated in chairs next to the examination table. 

“So, what brings my two favorite patients in today?” Dr. Banks cheerfully asked. 

Chloe brightly smiled at the pretty doctor, while Beca scowled. 

“Beca, what did I tell you about scowling?” Dr. Banks teased. 

“That I would get frown lines,” Beca grumbled. 

Chloe decided to intervene before Beca offended the doctor, which her best friend managed quite often, “We were on patrol and Beca…” 

Before Chloe could finish her sentence, Dr. Banks began examining Beca. The dark-haired young woman rolled her eyes and deeply sighed. 

Dr. Banks finished her quick surface examination and smiled, “Well, I don’t see any external wounds.” 

“ **I** told Chloe I wasn’t injured, but she _insisted_ we make sure…and that’s why we’re here,” Beca stated. 

Dr. Banks brushed a bit of ash off Beca’s shoulder, “Hmmm…I see. Well, since I don’t see any signs of injury, you two can leave.” 

As Beca and Chloe walked out of the doctor’s office, Beca stated, “I’m going to the gym.” 

“Why?” 

Beca stopped, grabbed Chloe by the arm, and held the confused redhead by both arms. She looked directly into her best friend’s eyes. 

“Chloe, I need to clear my head,” Beca stated. 

Chloe knew exactly _why_ Beca needed to “clear her head”, but feared bringing up her lapse in judgment could end their friendship, so she just nodded, hugged her best friend, and headed home. 

As Beca headed to the gym, she wickedly smiled to herself. She knew tonight was one of Aubrey’s gym nights and she hoped the blonde was still there. 

When Beca arrived at the gym, she headed directly to the locker room to change. She was not surprised to find it empty at this hour and quickly changed into her workout clothes. Beca briefly paused and wondered if Aubrey was here, before strapping on her sparring equipment and heading to the main gym. To her delight, she saw Aubrey working out on one of the heavy bags. 

_“You can set your calendar by her,”_ Beca thought and smiled. 

As Beca sauntered over to the bag next to Aubrey, she pondered the fastest way to aggravate the blonde. 

“Posen,” Beca stated as she passed Aubrey. 

Aubrey paused to wonder who would be arrogant enough to disrespect her by addressing her by her last name only. She turned and caught a glimpse of Beca before the heavy bag swung back and smacked into her, knocking her to the ground. After dusting herself off, Aubrey stormed over to Beca. 

“Beca Mitchell! You need to learn to respect your elders!” Aubrey yelled. 

“Elder? You? In what universe? I can beat you with one arm tied behind my back!” Beca taunted. 

Beca took great delight in watching Aubrey’s face contort, as the blonde tried to control her anger. Unbeknownst to Beca, Aubrey wanted this confrontation as much as she did, for disrespecting her position of authority. 

Aubrey took a fighting stance, “Bring it on.” 

The two young women began sparring lightly, pulling punches and kicks, until Beca fired the first verbal shot. 

“Is that all you got old woman?” Beca taunted. 

Aubrey stepped into her side kick, putting all her power into her hips, and sent Beca sliding on her backside across the gym floor. 

“Not bad for an _old woman_?” Aubrey laughed. 

The light sparring quickly escalated into full contact sparring. Equally matched, each young woman easily held her own, until Aubrey delivered another powerful kick. Unfortunately for Beca, Aubrey’s long legs allowed her to keep Beca at a distance and unable to utilize her amazing arm strength. 

“Give up?” Aubrey sarcastically asked. 

Beca jumped to her feet, stormed over to Aubrey, and took a fighting stance, “Not on your life!” 

Beca swiftly swept Aubrey’s legs from under her and began ground sparring, giving Beca the advantage, and the final win by submission with an arm bar. Aubrey expected Beca to release her after giving up, but the brunette swiftly straddled Aubrey and pressed her forearm against the blonde’s throat. 

“Now…,” Beca growled, “…why the hell were you pinning Chloe against the wall when I walked into the Student Council Room?” 

The muscles in Aubrey’s jaw tightened and she menacingly narrowed her eyes, before she growled, “It’s none of your business.” 

Undaunted, Beca increased the pressure against Aubrey’s throat, “Tell me!” 

After several minutes, Beca finally felt Aubrey’s muscles relax under her, “Fine. I was about to show her I can…and do…love her more than you ever could or would.” 

Beca, shocked, sat bolt upright and stared at Aubrey, “You l…l…love Chloe?” 

Aubrey took this opportunity to push Beca off her and stood up. She loomed over Beca, who was still sitting on the floor in shock, “YES! Chloe deserves someone who loves her and wants to be with her.” 

A loud gasp echoed in the gym, causing Aubrey and Beca to turn towards the source. 

“CHLOE!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: “Pitch Perfect” and “Pitch Perfect 2” are the property of Golden Circle Films. The author of this fan fiction does not profit, in any way, from the story and all creative rights to the characters and titles belong to their original creator(s).
> 
> AUTHOR’S NOTES: I seriously need to find a cage for my muse, unless I can get her into B&D.

Aubrey and Beca stood staring between each other and the gym entrance. Beca felt as if time stopped for several minutes. She shook her head to clear it and bolted after Chloe. 

As she ran, she shouted over her shoulder, “Looks like I won!” 

Chloe’s lungs started to burn as she neared her house. She felt her initial adrenaline begin to ebb and hoped it would get her inside before abandoning her completely. All she could think about was getting far away from Aubrey and Beca, as fast as possible. She rounded the corner, saw her house, and smiled. 

“WAIT!” 

Chloe grounded to a halt by familiar strong hands. Her shoulders slumped in defeat, “Beca.” 

“Chloe, why did you run away?” 

The redhead was amazed to see Beca not even breathing hard. 

“Why? You have the nerve to ask me _why_?” Chloe’s anger flared and surprised Beca. 

“Whoa! Calm down Chloe,” Beca said, half-jokingly. 

“Beca, what was _that_ back at the gym?” 

Beca internally debated whether to disclose the truth to Chloe and risk losing her best friend or lie and maintain their apparently dysfunctional status quo. 

_“No, her friendship means too much to lie,”_ Beca softly mumbled. 

“Beca…?” 

“Chloe, can we go inside?” Beca pointed to Chloe’s house. 

The two best friends silently entered Chloe’s house and decided to talk in her bedroom. The instant Beca sat down on Chloe’s bed; she began rambling, which confirmed her nervousness to Chloe. The redhead sat down on the bed next to Beca, but instead of sitting close as they usually did, Chloe made sure to put a sizeable buffer between them. 

“Beca, you’re rambling,” Chloe stated. 

Beca continued to ramble as she stared at Chloe’s bedroom carpet. 

“Beca?” Chloe softly asked. 

Chloe sighed, as Beca showed no signs of stopping. 

“Beca!” Chloe stated, loud enough to stop Beca’s rambling.   
  
Chloe sighed, happy Beca stopped her nervous rambling, but now frustrated by the brunette’s silence. Chloe waited a few minutes for Beca to talk to her, but her best friend remained silent. 

“Beca, you wanted to talk, so talk,” Chloe evenly stated. 

“Chloe, did you know that Aubrey l…l…loves you?” Beca asked. 

Chloe nodded and added, “Of course she does. I love her too. We’re good friends.” 

Beca stared at her friend, utterly incredulous at Chloe’s naiveté. The cynical brunette shook her head. 

“Chloe, Aubrey _loves_ loves you. Like Amy says, “Lez be friends,” Beca waggled her eyebrows for effect. 

Chloe opened her mouth to tell Beca she was hallucinating, but immediately closed it as realization dawned. Beca watched her best friend mimic a fish out of water for several minutes, until the redhead stopped. 

“You okay now?” Beca asked. 

Chloe nodded, but Beca could tell her friend’s brain was not quite finished processing the information overload, since Chloe was still silent. Once the redhead’s brain finished processing, she spoke. 

“What about you?” Chloe asked. 

“Me? I do NOT love Aubrey,” Beca huffed in mock indignation. 

Chloe sighed, “Okay,” instantly recognizing Beca’s usual diversion tactic. 

As usual, the disappointed redhead let Beca get away with changing any subject the brunette was not comfortable discussing, because Chloe refused to upset the status quo with her best friend. 

“Why do you do that?” Beca asked.

“What?” Chloe asked. 

“See? You’re doing it again! Chloe, if you _need_ to talk about anything that makes me uncomfortable, you have to take a stand or I **will** run right over you,” Beca firmly stated. 

“But…,” Chloe trailed off. 

“But… _what_?” Beca asked. 

“But…I don’t want to lose my best friend,” Chloe sniffled. 

“Chloe, it’s going to take a whole lot more than your _feels_ to get rid of me,” Beca joked, knowing she was lying. 

Beca gravely underestimated her best friend. Growing up together and eventually falling in love with Beca Mitchell molded Chloe into the “perfect” best friend. The intelligent redhead knew exactly how to manage Beca Mitchell; something even Jesse, Beca’s current boyfriend could not fathom. 

“I don’t _love_ love Aubrey. Even if I did, I would never do that to Stacie,” Chloe admitted. 

“What does Stacie have to do with this?” Beca asked. 

“She’s been in love with Aubrey since…forever,” Chloe smiled. 

“Stacie “I’ll do anyone it takes” Conrad?” Beca incredulously asked.

“One in the same,” Chloe laughed. 

Beca paused and tried picturing uptight Aubrey with free-spirited Stacie. No matter how hard she tried, she just could not do it. She shook her head and started laughing with Chloe. The two best friends ended up in a laughing fit and spent the night plotting how to get Aubrey and Stacie together. 

The next morning, as they have done since they were children, the two best friends walked to school together. As they approached the front gate of the school, Amy intercepted them. 

“Beca, if there is a back gate to this place, you should use it. When I got here this morning, **everyone** …and I mean students **and** faculty…has been looking for you. I don’t know what you did, but whatever it is, it’s as serious as a heart attack.” 

Beca considered going home and calling in sick to school, but she knew her dad would have a fit. She looked at Chloe, who looked more worried than she was. 

“Beca, you’d better go home,” Chloe said. 

“I can’t. My dad will have me pulled off patrols until I’m old enough to join AARP,” Beca stated. 

“Beca, you’d better figure it out soon, because my “Aubrey-sense” is making my skin crawl,” Amy twitched. 

“Your _what_?” Beca asked. 

A heartbeat later, all three of their “Aubrey-senses” went off the charts when one voice cut through all the street noise. 

“BECA MITCHELL!” 

“SHIT!” Beca uttered and took off running in the direction she came. 

Beca finally stopped running midway between the school and her home. She did not hear, see, or sense Aubrey, so she figured Chloe stopped the rabid blonde at the front gate. Beca debated going home and accepting her punishment or staying out until time for patrols. She groaned and leaned against a fence to think. After checking the time, she decided to suck it up and face her dad before it got too late. She sighed, pushed herself off the fence, and headed home. Two steps into her “walk of shame,” Beca’s mobile phone vibrated. 

“Hey,” Beca answered after she saw who was calling.

“Go to my house and see my dad,” Chloe instructed, “After a lot of pleading, he agreed to be your cover story.” 

“Thanks Chlo, I owe you one,” Beca promised and ended the call. 

Beca checked the area around Chloe’s house for signs of her dad. When she deemed the area clear, she knocked on the Beale’s front door. 

“Beca, come in,” Mr. Beale smiled and quickly ushered Beca inside. 

“Thanks Mr. Beale,” Beca smiled.

“Don’t thank me just yet,” Mr. Beale stated and led Beca to his study, now the video command center for their patrols. 

“Have a seat,” Mr. Beale said as he pulled out the chair facing a wall of video monitors. 

Beca dropped her backpack on the floor and sat in the chair. 

“You’re going to monitor the video surveillance today,” Mr. Beale announced. 

Beca groaned as Mr. Beale proceeded to show her how to operate the complicated machine. After an hour of supervision, Mr. Beale felt comfortable enough to leave Beca alone. One hour later, Beca was bored stiff. She already played with all the video features Mr. Beale showed her and ones she discovered herself. As she was about to reach in her backpack and pull out her ever-present headphones, she heard Mr. Beale clear his throat. 

“Beca, you can’t listen to music while you’re on video surveillance. I need you to be alert.” 

“Yes Mr. Beale,” Beca sighed and pulled her hand out of her backpack. 

Five mind-numbing hours later, Beca was ready to take whatever punishment her dad gave her, until she heard the sound of rustling coming from one of the speakers. She looked at the monitor. 

“Look at this,” a tall dark-haired young man said to someone off-camera, as he pointed at the video camera. 

He was facing away from the camera, so Beca could not see his face, which caused her to wonder if some students were skipping classes. 

“A video camera,” he laughed.

“Really?” asked his companion off-camera. 

The tall young man turned and looked directly in the camera. Bright blue-gray eyes stared directly back at Beca, causing her to jolt back in her chair, “Helloooo stupid humans,” he laughed. 

As Mr. Beale instructed, Beca hit the “record” button. 

“Pieter, get away from that thing!” a female voice reprimanded. 

Beca heard a distinctive sigh and found herself mesmerized by the brightest light blue eyes she ever saw. 

“You do not know how to _play with your food_ Kommissar,” Pieter chided.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: “Pitch Perfect” and “Pitch Perfect 2” are the property of Golden Circle Films. The author of this fan fiction does not profit, in any way, from the story and all creative rights to the characters and titles belong to their original creator(s).
> 
> AUTHOR’S NOTES: I seriously wish my muse would pick one fandom to update and stick with it. All this fandom hopping is giving me brain whiplash.

Beca, completely mesmerized by the image on her monitor, failed to hear Mr. Beale enter the room. 

“Beca, what are you…?” Mr. Beale’s sharp intake brought Beca out of her reverie. 

“HIT RECORD!” 

“Already done Mr. Beale,” Beca calmly stated and pointed to the red “record” light. 

Mr. Beale and Beca watched as the tall dark-haired young man, now known as “Pieter,” mugged for the video camera. He proved to be quite the entertainer. 

“He’s an interesting character,” Mr. Beale stated as he wrote in his notebook. 

Beca hummed in agreement, but the focus of her attention was the ham’s female companion. 

“I wonder if they are a couple?” Beca asked. 

“According to what we know about them, they do not form emotional attachments like we do, since they don’t procreate like humans,” Mr. Beale stated. 

“Then why do they look human?” Beca asked as she visually scanned the female’s attributes. 

“Perhaps to blend in with us, but I can’t say for certain,” Mr. Beale answered and added, “If we could sneak a spy inside their compound, we could learn so much about them. Unfortunately, their heightened senses make it impossible.” 

Beca racked her brain, trying to remember what Mr. Beale taught them about the enemy during their briefings.

_“ **Never** ever go on patrol alone,” Mr. Beale stated, “If your patrol partner is home sick, so are you, unless you can find another. **ANYTIME** you are in the woods, be extremely aware of your surroundings. The enemy possesses **extremely** heightened senses and physical prowess. They can and will outrun you…even **you** , Aubrey.”   
_

_“Aubrey will just use her “secret weapon” on them,” Beca laughed.  
_

_“And Beca can use her “Resting Bitch Face” to scare them,” Aubrey shot back, “ **That** will scare anyone…or any **thing**.”   
_

_Mr. Beale deeply sighed and rolled his eyes. He let his two top fighters argue, because experience taught him, it was futile to try to stop them. The very first time they started this childish behavior during a briefing; he tried to stop them and failed miserably. After his daughter returned from patrol that night, he sat her down and asked her about Aubrey and Beca’s animosity.  
_

_“Aubrey told me she dislikes Beca’s lack of respect for her and Beca just plain dislikes Aubrey,” Chloe deeply sighed, “Dad, I’ve tried to play peacemaker between them, but it’s like you always say, “It’s like trying to teach a pig to sing. It frustrates you and pisses off the pig.”  
_

_Chloe and her dad shared a good laugh.  
_

“So that means sh…they can sense us from great distances?” Beca asked. 

“It would seem so,” Mr. Beale answered and continued making notations in his book. 

“Then why don’t they just wipe us out and be done?” Beca wondered. 

“It’s what Pieter said, we are their food source. If they “just wipe us out,” they will be destroying themselves,” Mr. Beale stopped writing and watched Pieter. 

“Kommissar, look…,” Pieter smiled, pulled down his pants, and mooned the video camera. 

“It appears this one isn’t very mature,” Mr. Beale smiled and wrote in his notebook. 

“Nice butt though,” Beca quipped, “Too bad we don’t have a speaker out there.” 

“Oh…,” Mr. Beale remembered, “…we do,” and flipped on the video camera’s audio capabilities. 

“Nice butt,” Beca laughed into the microphone. 

Without pulling up his pants, Pieter swiftly turned towards the camera. 

“But Santa didn’t give you a very large _package_ ,” Beca laughed louder. 

Beca and Mr. Beale watched in apt fascination as Pieter’s eyes flashed brighter and he loudly growled. The sound filled the room, causing them to cover their ears. Beca fumbled to mute the sound. They watched Pieter threaten them with his sharp fangs, before the video feed went died. 

“Well, looks like you and Chloe have repair duty tonight,” Mr. Beale stated and closed his notebook. 

When Chloe got home from school, her dad and Beca showed her the video recording of Pieter and Kommissar. 

“Except for the neon eyes, they look like us,” Chloe remarked. 

“Yes, this means we have to take extra precautions now,” Mr. Beale stated, “This new information is priceless.” 

“Yeah, every single one of us who got a **good** look at those freaks is dead,” Beca growled and thought back to her recent encounter, “It explains how they always got the jump on us. Maybe they don’t have heightened senses, but rely on the element of surprise?” 

“That _could_ be, but it doesn’t completely explain how they are able to easily find us in the dense woods,” Mr. Beale stated. 

Beca and Chloe nodded. 

“Chloe, what happened at school today?” Mr. Beale asked. 

Chloe glanced at Beca, “Maybe Beca should leave the room.” 

“Why?” Beca exclaimed. 

“ _That’s_ why,” Chloe stated, “You’re not going to like this.” 

“Shit,” Beca muttered, “I bet Posen ratted on me to the school administration.” 

“I wish,” Chloe softly commented. 

“What?” Mr. Beale asked. 

“I wish _that_ was all Aubrey did,” Chloe deeply sighed and reluctantly reported, “Aubrey _did_ report Beca to the school administration, but not for unsupervised full-contact sparring. She told them Beca was _compromised_ during an encounter with the enemy.” 

“SHE WHAT?” Beca screamed. 

“Beca, calm down. I showed the school administration Dr. Banks’ medical release,” Chloe reassured Beca. 

“Posen is going to pay,” Beca growled. 

Chloe knew she could not talk to Beca when the brunette was this angry, so she looked pleadingly at her dad. 

“Beca, you need to learn how to pick your battles,” Mr. Beale stated, “Right now, Aubrey is not your main concern. You and Chloe need to find out what happened to the video feed.” 

Beca stared at Mr. Beale with blood in her eyes. It took several minutes for her to calm down enough to speak, “Chloe, let’s go. I’m itching for a good fight.” 

Before Beca could leave, Mr. Beale grabbed her by the arm and warned, “Beca, don’t let your anger cloud your judgment tonight.” 

Beca nodded, grabbed her backpack, and headed out of the room. Chloe gave her dad a worried look. 

“Keep a close eye on her tonight, but don’t get swept up in her recklessness. I know how much you love your best friend, but please don’t sacrifice your life for hers. Your mom and I love you **very** much,” Mr. Beale kissed Chloe on her head. 

Chloe did as her father instructed as she and Beca headed in to the woods to repair the downed video feed. It was not easy, since Beca’s anger was coming off her in waves. Chloe worried the enemy would be able to sense it. 

“Beca, you _need_ to calm down. If _I_ can feel your anger, our enemy can too,” Chloe said. 

“Chlo, I can’t calm down. All I want to do is pound Posen in to the nearest wall,” Beca complained. 

“Beca, you can do that _after_ we fix the video feed and get out of here,” Chloe placated. 

Before they knew it, they found themselves looking at the reason for the downed video feed; the video equipment lay in pieces, destroyed beyond repair. 

“We can’t fix this. Your dad is going to have to replace everything,” Beca shook her head. 

They were about to head back when Beca heard rustling. She immediately pulled out her weapons. When she turned to warn Chloe, she saw her best friend already had her weapons out. 

Beca whispered to Chloe, “Over there,” Beca pointed towards the sound. 

“Okay, you go that way and I’ll go this way, so we can surround them,” Chloe whispered. 

Beca got the jump on the intruder first. When Chloe arrived seconds later, she found Beca had him in a tight headlock and was about to drive her Sai in to his chest. 

“BECA! STOP!” Chloe screamed. 

“WHAT?” Beca stopped one half inch away from his chest, “WHY?” 

Beca took a good look at her captive, “DAMMIT BUMPER!” Beca roughly released the idiot who has been following Chloe around school, asking too many questions about Amy. 

“I could’ve killed you!” Beca growled. 

“Bumper, what are you doing out here?” Chloe asked. 

“I heard you were taking Amy out with you tonight,” Bumper answered as he rubbed his sore neck. 

“The elders changed our patrol,” Chloe stated, “She’s with Alice tonight.” 

Before Bumper could take off running, Beca grabbed his collar and invaded his personal space, “Hey asshole! Even if we were, **YOU** shouldn’t be out here! Go the fuck home! NOW! If I find you anywhere near them, I will personally cut off your tiny balls and feed them to you. GOT IT?” 

Bumper’s eyes were the size of saucers and he shook with the fear Beca instilled in him. 

“GOT IT?” Beca repeated herself. 

Bumper nodded and Beca released him. He took one last look at Beca before running off. 

“Beca, you didn’t have to scare him like that,” Chloe said. 

“Chlo, that stupid fuck is going to get himself killed,” Beca answered. 

Two seconds later, they heard male screaming and ran towards the sound. They found a large male with Bumper by the throat with one hand and sword dueling Alice with the other. Amy was futilely hitting the large male with what looked to Beca like a Didgeridoo, an Australian wind instrument. 

“Is she hitting him with a…,” Beca asked. 

“It would seem so,” Chloe answered. 

Beca and Chloe jumped in to the fight, causing the large male to drop Bumper. Alice took the opportunity to grab the terrified idiot and hand him to Amy with explicit instructions to run to safety, before re-entering the fight. Between the three seasoned fighters, they quickly dispatched the large male, now that the two liabilities were gone. 

“DAMMIT! I’m going to cut off his…,” Beca yelled as she brushed herself off. 

“BECA!” Chloe yelled and cut off Beca. 

“WHAT?” Beca growled. 

Chloe pointed behind Beca.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: “Pitch Perfect” and “Pitch Perfect 2” are the property of Golden Circle Films. The author of this fan fiction does not profit, in any way, from the story and all creative rights to the characters and titles belong to their original creator(s).
> 
> AUTHOR’S NOTES: I suspect my muse is mainlining energy drinks.

Beca spun around and was face-to-face with bright dark blue eyes, “Shit.” 

“WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY MATE?” 

 “Your what?” Beca asked. 

“My mate,” the tall female growled. 

“Beca, get away from her!” Chloe yelled. 

Before Beca could react, the tall female swiftly grabbed the stunned brunette and took off running. Chloe and Alice gave chase, but could not keep up with the faster enemy. They ran back to the command center to report the abduction. 

When Chloe and Alice reached the command center, they were surprised to see Amy and Bumper calmly eating cookies and drinking coffee…the cookies and coffee meant for those who patrolled the dangerous woods every night. Chloe looked at Alice and immediately pulled Amy in to an empty office, away from Bumper. 

“What did you do that for?” Amy asked. 

“Watch and learn,” Chloe pointed out towards Alice and Bumper. 

Alice hooked her staff onto one of the legs of Bumper’s chair and in one swift move, pulled the chair out from under her prey. The stunned teen lay on the floor, covered in crumbled cookies and hot coffee. 

“DAMN! THAT’S HOT!” Bumper jumped up and screamed, as he tried to brush the hot coffee off. 

Alice maniacally laughed and rammed Bumper in the chest with the end of her staff, sending him backwards on to the floor, “IDIOT! Thanks to you, we lost one of our best fighters tonight!” 

“What?” Bumper asked, completely dumbfounded. 

“What the hell were you doing out in the woods tonight?” Alice pressed the end of the staff against Bumper’s throat and increased the pressure, until she heard him gasping for air. 

“The staff is Alice’s expertise,” Chloe told Amy, never taking her eyes off Alice, “You NEVER EVER want to find yourself on the end of it.” 

“Looks like someone has anger management issues,” Amy said as she watched Alice bat Bumper with the end of the staff, as if it was a cat’s paw and Bumper was a mouse. 

“Let’s put it this way…she scares Aubrey,” Chloe stated as she watched Alice administer her brand of punishment. 

Normally, Chloe would have stopped Alice way before this point, but she was angry at the stupid teen for getting her best friend abducted. Bumper’s loud cries for mercy brought Chloe out of her rage and she immediately went to see her commander. 

“Sir, a tall female enemy took Beca Mitchell!” Chloe reported, desperately trying to keep her hysteria under control. 

“WHAT?” the commander yelled. 

Chloe reported everything that transpired in the woods and brought Bumper’s current corporal punishment to his attention. 

“ALICE! GET IN HERE!” the commander ordered. 

Alice gave the battered teen one last hard strike across his bottom and growled, “I’m not done with you yet, so don’t leave,” before heading in to the commander’s office. 

“Sir?” Alice asked, the personification of innocence. 

“Drop the innocent act, because I saw you. We need to find Beca Mitchell, so I want the two of you to get everyone together and find her! I’ll notify Beca’s father.” 

When Alice stepped out of the commander’s office, she immediately searched for Bumper. She did not care that her commander just reprimanded her. 

Alice spotted Amy first and called out, “HEY! Fat Amy! Where’s your moronic boyfriend?” 

Amy furrowed her eyebrows and pointed to herself. 

“Yeah, you…Fat Amy,” Alice growled, “Where’s that piece of…?” 

“First, he is _not_ my boyfriend and second, so what if I’m fat…you twig bitch,” Amy retorted. 

“ _What_ did you call me?” Alice huffed. 

“Twig bitch,” Amy smugly smiled. 

“Why you fat…!” Alice menacingly growled. 

Chloe exited the commander’s office and saw the exchange between Alice and Amy, but could not hear their conversation, until she heard Alice call Amy “Fat.” 

“ALICE! Leave Amy alone!” Chloe exclaimed. 

“Butt out of this “Egg Breath,” Alice threatened. 

Under normal circumstances, the usually jovial redhead would shake off the insult, but tonight was not _normal_. She was not in the mood for Alice’s bullying. 

Chloe pulled one of the extremely sharp arrows from the short quiver on her belt and held it close to Alice’s throat, “Just because you were able to bully me before Beca moved here, doesn’t mean you can again, now that she’s missing,” the redhead softly growled. 

Alice’s terrified face bolstered Chloe’s bravery, “You _know_ how sharp these little nasties are _and_ I dip each one in poison.” 

The booming voice of their commander cut their confrontation short, “BEALE! Get a move on it!” 

Chloe roughly released Alice and softly growled, “Leave Amy alone,” before exiting the command center. 

She knew her father was the town expert on the enemy, so she immediately headed home to ask for his help and advice. 

“If the female didn’t kill Beca, she probably brought her to their compound. The compound is a fortress, so if Beca is in there, we are powerless to help her,” Mr. Beale gave his daughter the bad news. 

“Dad, why do you think they want Beca?” Chloe asked, trying desperately not to think the worst. 

Mr. Beale hugged his daughter, “I honestly don’t know, but whatever it is, it can’t be good.” 

After Chloe stopped crying, she thanked her dad and headed back to the command center. When she arrived, she was surprised to see every single fighter there, ready to find Beca. The commander paired up his fighters and wisely assigned Amy to the command center to field telephone calls. 

Aubrey and Alice grumbled as they headed out together. 

Chloe, and everyone within earshot, heard Alice yell at Aubrey, “Hey slut bag, make sure you keep up! I’m not here to babysit you!” 

 “I hope those two don’t kill each other,” Jessica commented as she passed Chloe. 

Chloe nodded and watched Jessica and Ashley head out. 

As Jesse and Benji headed out, Jesse called out to Chloe, “Chloe, if you find Beca, please call me,” Jesse held up his mobile phone. 

“I will,” Chloe yelled. 

Chloe helped her partner, Emily, the newest fighter to join their ranks, choose a weapon from the armory. Like Chloe and most of the other fighters, the young woman grew up and trained in Bella, but she did not exhibit the same natural prowess as the others. The elders hoped by having Beca mentor Emily, the young woman would come in to her own. Since Beca was missing, the mentoring fell to Chloe. 

“Okay, you’re all set,” Chloe smiled. 

Chloe gave Emily the easiest weapon to wield, since this is her first time in the field. The redhead primed her wrist crossbow and slid the Sai Beca dropped earlier that evening, in to the short quiver on her belt. She nodded at Emily and they headed out. 

Everyone except Chloe and Emily searched the woods. Chloe followed her dad’s map to the enemy’s compound. When she and Emily found it, they hid in the brush and watched the activity through high-powered night vision binoculars. Chloe could see a lot of activity, but no sign of Beca or the female who took her. 

Inside the compound, Beca stood shackled before a female they called their queen. 

“My queen, I have brought you the prized human called “Beca Mitchell,” the female bowed and pushed Beca to her knees. 

Beca defiantly looked the queen in the eye. 

“This one has fire, I like that. It will make breaking her all the sweeter,” the queen laughed. 

The queen walked over and visually inspected her new prize, “You killed many of my people.” 

“Your people killed many of mine,” Beca growled and felt a hard slap on the back of her head. 

“Cur, you do not speak to the queen,” the female reprimanded. 

The queen continued her visual inspection and ordered, “Strip her.” 

Fear ran through Beca, but she refused to show it. The female who captured her, grabbed the back of Beca’s collar and ripped the back of Beca’s shirt in two, causing the shirt to pool around her shackled wrists. 

“Perfect,” the queen smiled. She motioned for two of her human female servants to approach and ordered, “Prep her and bring her to the princess.” 

The queen thanked the female who captured Beca and as a reward, offered one of her human servants for the night. 

“Thank you my generous queen. I would like the young human male you captured earlier,” the female bowed. 

The queen smiled, “The young human male called “Bumper” shall be delivered to your residence later.” 

Beca stood in a large bathroom, the type she remembered seeing in her history books. The “tub” was large enough to be a swimming pool. Four human female servants removed Beca’s shackles and clothes before helping her in to the “tub.” 

One of the servants ran a washcloth over her breasts, “HEY! I can bathe myself!” Beca yelled and pulled away. 

“Miss, please don’t make us have to call the guards,” one of the servants pleaded. 

“Yes, they will treat all of us badly,” another added. 

“What are your names? I know you’re human, so you must have names,” Beca said. 

The four young women nervously looked to one another before the bravest one told Beca her name. The other three followed suit. Beca allowed the four young women to bathe her. 

“What is the princess like?” Beca asked. 

“She is beautiful, but can turn cruel if you defy her.”

After Beca’s bath, she was dressed in a sheer tunic and taken to the princess. One of the four young women knocked on the princess’ bedchamber door. 

“Enter.” 

They ushered Beca inside and knelt in front of the princess, who was seated at her vanity. 

“Kneel before the princess,” one of the servants whispered. 

Beca stood mesmerized by the bright light-blue eyes caressing her body. A tug on her arm brought her out of her daze and she noticed the four kneeling servants. Beca knelt down.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: “Pitch Perfect” and “Pitch Perfect 2” are the property of Golden Circle Films. The author of this fan fiction does not profit, in any way, from the story and all creative rights to the characters and titles belong to their original creator(s).
> 
> AUTHOR’S NOTES: Thank you to Anna Kendrick for her words about how writing her memoir, “Scrappy Little Nobody,” made her feel empowered. I wish I was in New York right now, because she tweeted she hid a few signed copies of her book in the subway.

“Leave us,” the princess ordered. 

The four servants stood and left the princess’ bedchamber to return to their respective duties. 

Beca did not stand when the servants did. 

“Stand,” the princess commanded. 

Beca stood and stared at the princess, once again mesmerized by the bright light blue appraising eyes. The princess stood and walked over to Beca. As the statuesque blonde she knew as “Kommissar” took stock of her prize, Beca’s emotions vacillated between pure unadulterated hatred for her lifelong enemy and appreciation for the blonde goddess.   

“What was mother thinking? You’re so tiny,” Kommissar laughed, “No more than a mere snack.” 

Beca was not amused and itched to say something, but remembered the servants’ earlier warning. 

“You might break…,” Kommissar’s eyes glinted, “…tiny mouse.” 

“That’s it! I don’t care if you kill me,” Beca defiantly huffed and stared down Kommissar. 

“Ahhh…,” Kommissar invaded Beca’s personal space, “You’re a feisty tiny mouse. I _enjoy_ feisty,” the blonde licked her lips. 

Beca swallowed down her fear. The blonde towered over her and seemed to delight in invading her personal space. With the princess this close, Beca found herself bewitched by the blonde and surprisingly aroused. She silently reprimanded herself and quickly scanned the room, looking for either a weapon, an escape route, or both. 

“Do not bother…,” Kommissar smugly stated, “…there are no weapons or an escape route…well, not one a mere human can survive…feisty mouse.” 

Beca could not hide her shock, which elicited a wicked smile from her captor. She internally kicked herself for not having better control on her emotions. 

“Poor feisty mouse…,” Kommissar laughed, “I can read your mind…and smell your fear.” 

Once again, Beca failed to school her facial expressions, but since her enemy can read her mind, she no longer cared, and this emboldened her. She locked eyes with Kommissar and took a step closer. It was very slight, but Beca caught the blonde’s flinch. For the first time, Beca saw a tiny crack in her captor’s armor. It was then the brunette realized the princess was unaccustomed to being challenged by those she deemed beneath her. 

Beca pushed further into Kommissar’s personal space and taunted, “What’s the matter? All talk…princess?” 

Kommissar swiftly turned the tables on Beca by getting even closer to her prey, “Feisty mouse…,” the blonde growled in Beca’s ear, “It is unwise to _play_ with me.” 

Beca stared in to ice cold light blue eyes and decided it was time for a Hail Mary pass. She wrapped her arms around Kommissar’s neck and deeply kissed the now shocked blonde. The princess tried to peel Beca off her, but the feisty brunette refused to let go and upped the ante by wrapping her legs around Kommissar’s waist. Beca heard moaning, but she was not sure who was making the lusty sound. Several seconds later, Beca felt a soft mattress against her back and a rather heavy blonde pressed onto her front. 

“Time to eat…feisty mouse,” Kommissar growled in Beca’s ear. 

Somewhere else in the compound, a burly guard pulled a shackled Bumper towards one of the residential units. When they reached their destination, the guard ordered Bumper to his knees. The terrified young man dressed only in a wrap around his waist and sandals on his feet, whimpered in pain when his bare knees hit the ground. Bumper gave the guard an imploring look. 

“Eyes down,” the guard ordered and pounded on the door. 

The door opened and the guard yanked Bumper back on his feet, “With the queen’s gratitude.” 

Bumper raised his eyes and briefly caught a glimpse of a female before the guard gave him yet another hard lesson in respect, “CUR! I told you, eyes down!’ 

A hard blow to the back of Bumper’s head knocked him out cold. 

Inside the queen’s royal residence, Beca woke to find she was completely alone and dressed in a nightgown. She scanned the room and realized she was no longer in the princess’ bedchamber. Reflexively, she touched the side of her neck. When she did not feel any wounds, she breathed a sigh of relief. She tried to get out of bed and realized every muscle in her body ached and flopped back against her pillow. 

“Better than shackles,” Beca bitterly quipped. 

As Beca stared at the ceiling, she tried to remember what transpired in the princess’ bed, but came up empty. She fell back to sleep. 

Outside the compound, Chloe maintained her vigil. She and Emily spent several hours stealthily walking the perimeter, desperately searching for a way to breach the elaborate security system. Emily began worrying about her new mentor’s mental state after Chloe made the decision to run silent. 

“Chloe, shouldn’t we check in with the others? They’re probably worried about us,” Emily softly said, trying not to upset her already agitated mentor. 

“No!” 

Emily sat on the cold ground, wracking her brain. She hoped Chloe was not too far gone to listen to reason. 

“If we don’t check in, the entire team will track us down through your father, and descend _here_. Wouldn’t that ruin the element of surprise?” Emily softly asked. 

Chloe silently glared at her young charge. Emily stared into Chloe’s eyes, waiting for reason to take hold. As Chloe stared through Emily, a blood-curdling scream ripped through the silence of the night. 

“What the hell was that?” Chloe exclaimed. 

“It definitely wasn’t Beca. That was a guy’s scream,” Emily managed through her now palatable fear. 

Chloe immediately grabbed Emily, yanked her up on her feet, and ran back to town. As she ran, Chloe called her father and instructed him to call a meeting at the house. 

Sweaty and winded, Chloe and Emily entered the redhead’s home. Emily followed Chloe to the meeting room towards the back of the house. 

Aubrey was immediately up and out of her seat when she saw Chloe’s disheveled appearance, “Chloe, what happened to you?” 

Chloe brushed off Aubrey’s fussing and stood at the head of the room. She scanned the room for any missing team members and found, to her relief, everyone was present, “Is anyone missing from town?” 

A loud murmur ran through the assembly, until finally Amy stood, “Bumper’s parents said he is missing. They didn’t report it, because he tended to stay out late.” 

Chloe felt her knees buckle and braced herself on the table. She took a deep breath and began her debriefing about the compound.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: “Pitch Perfect” and “Pitch Perfect 2” are the property of Golden Circle Films. The author of this fan fiction does not profit, in any way, from the story and all creative rights to the characters and titles belong to their original creator(s).
> 
> AUTHOR’S NOTES: My muse has returned to help me through my grieving process, so here is another chapter for your enjoyment.

After Chloe concluded her debriefing, the room was eerily silent. No one, including the always-vocal Alice, said a word. Chloe hoped everyone was silently trying to figure out a solution for getting Beca, and now possibly Bumper, safely out of the compound. Amy screamed and broke the silence. 

“BUMPER!” 

“That waste of space is getting the punishment _I_ was unable to finish,” Alice huffed. 

“How can you say that?” Amy implored. 

Chloe, sensing where this exchange was heading, put an end to it by slamming her palms down on the table. 

“ENOUGH! We don’t have time for this! Beca and Bumper are still in there. We have to find a way to get them out...,” Chloe gave Alice a hard stare, “…ALIVE.” 

Stacie grabbed the compound schematics and laid them on the table. She intently studied them for several minutes, while everyone watched in silent awe. 

She pointed to the schematics and exclaimed, “THERE! That’s the compound’s Achilles heel.” 

Excitedly, Stacie looked up at her fellow teammates and was surprised to find a sea of wonderment staring back at her. 

Stacie put her hands on her hips and asked, “What?” 

Before anyone in the room could inadvertently insult the young genius, Aubrey decidedly diverted the room’s attention to herself by letting out an uncharacteristically girlish squeal of delight. The diversion worked and Chloe seized the opportunity. 

In her best commanding voice, Chloe stated, “Let’s get our people out of there!”

Back in the royal residence, an extremely loud argument was rattling the walls. 

“NO! YOU MAY NOT TAKE HER!” 

“NO? I STRONGLY SUGGEST YOU RETHINK THAT.” 

The queen’s guards burst through the doors of her chamber, “Your majesty!” 

The arrival of the queen’s protectors put an end to the yelling. The queen dismissed her guards and they returned to their posts. 

“Mother, you gave her to me…for _my_ pleasure,” the princess implored. 

“Yes, I did, however, I find her scent enticing,” the queen wickedly smiled. 

Kommissar silently stared at her mother. 

“Her scent is all over you,” the queen answered, “It is making me VERY hungry.” 

“Why not feed from one of _your_ humans?” the princess suggested. 

The queen cupped her daughter’s cheek, “Dear, you _know_ how I _love_ new taste sensations.” 

Kommissar hung her head in defeat and nodded. 

The blood-curdling scream brought the female vampire running in to her brother’s bedchamber. 

“Pieter!” she yelled. 

Pieter looked up in to his sister’s blazing eyes and knew he was in deep trouble. 

“How many times have I told you NOT to play with your food?” she reprimanded. 

“But…come feel how smooth this human is,” Pieter motioned to his sister. 

“NO! You know I find human males repulsive!” she spat in disgust. 

Pieter wickedly smiled, secure in the knowledge his sister gave him this human, so he would exact punishment for the death of her mate. 

“Just keep him quiet!” she warned and quickly left. 

Pieter leaned down next to his prey’s ear and taunted, “Hmmm…how should I keep you quiet? Pull out your tongue? Rip out your throat?” 

Bumper bit down on the mattress to stop his simpering and prayed for mercy. 

“Ah! Good boy, you solved my dilemma for me. Now, no more noise, or I will have to silence you MY way,” Pieter said as he continued punishing his prey. 

Outside the compound, the team was busy implementing Stacie’s plan. They quickly disabled the elaborate security system without setting it off, and then set off in teams of three to find Beca and Bumper. Fortunately for the teams, like all of the town’s residents, Beca had a tracking device implanted when she was a child. Unfortunately for them, Bumper the coward never has his implant completed. 

As Chloe, Emily, and Aubrey got closer to the compound’s structures, their tracking devices ignited. There were several hits, so they radioed the other teams for assistance. To insure the safety of the team members and anyone they rescue, the team had explicit instructions for a one-on-one rescue. 

Cynthia Rose’s team was the first to find and rescue three town residents. Adhering to the one-on-one rescue, the three team members immediately brought the three rescued town residents to the medical team stationed outside the compound. Cynthia Rose quickly updated Mr. Beale on what they discovered, before heading back in to the compound. After two more teams brought out six more town residents, Mr. Beale radioed town for more help. 

Emily looked at her radio and asked, “Won’t these alert them?” 

“Thanks to Stacie, all our electronics are now undetectable,” Aubrey proudly stated. 

“Who would’ve guessed…,” Chloe began, but a stern look from Aubrey stopped her from finishing her sentence. 

While Chloe, Emily, and Aubrey cautiously tracked the single signal, their tracking devices detected two more signals. Chloe motioned for Emily and Aubrey to track the two new signals and she continued tracking the lone signal. Aubrey refused to leave Chloe to track alone and ordered the redhead to stay put. When Chloe resisted, Aubrey pulled rank on her. 

Aubrey naturally took the lead tracking the two new signals. When she and Emily arrived at the location, Aubrey pressed her ear against the door. She could hear female voices, but they did not sound in distress. She and Emily readied their weapons. Aubrey slowly opened the door, counted to ten, and peered inside. She immediately pressed her index finger against her lips, gesturing for the two young girls to be quiet, and cautiously approached, with Emily covering her back. 

“Are you two okay? Is anyone else here?” Aubrey softly asked. 

“No, we’re alone. Are you here to rescue us?” the bolder of the two young women asked. 

“Yes, we are,” Aubrey smiled. 

In the blink of an eye, Aubrey found her arms full of the bolder of the two young women. 

Aubrey looked at Emily, “Let’s get them out of here.” 

When Aubrey, Emily, and their two rescues arrived where they left Chloe, Aubrey growled when she found the redhead disobeyed her orders. The agitated blonde took a deep breath and followed her superiors’ orders by leading her team out of the compound. 

“Be safe,” Aubrey whispered as she left. 

Mr. Beale assigned Alice as team leader in the search for Bumper. As expected, she loudly balked, until he appealed to her ego by telling her he needed her expertise for this search. He completed the team with Jesse, because of the young man’s extraordinary hearing and Amy, because he felt she would be able to calm a hysterical Bumper. After several failed searches, Alice was getting ready to wipe her hands of the missing teen. 

“This is the last place we’re searching for that waste of space,” Alice informed her teammates. 

“But…,” Amy began to protest, but Alice’s angry glare silenced her. 

As they approached the building, Jesse’s sensitive ears picked up the sound of whimpering. 

“I think this is it,” Jesse stated as he cupped his ear to amplify his hearing. 

Jesse pressed his ear against the door, “There are three occupants in there, but only one is whimpering. That’s probably Bumper.” 

Alice was about to kick in the door, when Jesse stopped her, “We should see if there is a way in from the back.”

The team scurried around to the rear of the building. They carefully peered in the first of two windows and saw a seated female. When they peered in the second window, they saw Bumper, chained face down on a bed. Jesse’s quick reflexes saved them. He pulled Amy away from the window with his hand firmly covering her mouth. 

“What did _they_ do to my Bumper?” Amy cried. 

“I didn’t see the third one,” Alice stated. 

Alice and Jesse peered back in the window. Pieter was punishing Bumper again. Both Alice and Jesse had to cover their mouths to keep from making noise as they withdrew from the window. 

“Dammit! Not even _that_ waste of space deserves **that** ,” Alice said. 

Alice looked over at Jesse, who was looking a bit queasy, and shook him, “Once we get in there, we’re going to have to split up. You take out the female and I’ll kill the male.” 

“I have a better idea,” Jesse said. 

Alice watched Jesse open the female’s window and crouch underneath. As soon as the female leaned out the window, Jesse pulled her out the window and swiftly staked her through the heart. 

“ **Now** , we can go through the front door,” Jesse triumphantly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: “Pitch Perfect” and “Pitch Perfect 2” are the property of Golden Circle Films. The author of this fan fiction does not profit, in any way, from the story and all creative rights to the characters and titles belong to their original creator(s).
> 
> AUTHOR’S NOTES: With every passing day bringing worse news about the future of my beloved United States of America, my muse is on full throttle. Thank goodness for safety harnesses and lots of alcohol.

Alice quickly dispatched Bumper’s tormentor. It was not difficult, since she caught him off-guard while he was punishing Bumper. Jesse wondered how they were going to free Bumper from the chains, until Alice pulled out a hand-held torch. Once they cut Bumper free, Jesse grabbed the bloodied sheet and wrapped it around the battered young man. 

“Bumper, what happened to your bum?” Amy asked. 

Once again, Jesse’s quick reflexes saved them. He gagged Bumper before the traumatized young man could scream. 

Alice ordered Jesse and Amy bring Bumper to safety. 

“Where are you headed?” Jesse asked. 

“I’m going to rescue more humans and kill as many of _them_ as possible,” Alice grinned, shouldered her staff, and headed further in to the compound. 

Jesse shook his head, thinking nothing good is going to come from letting that loose cannon run amok, but he had a mission to finish. 

Outside the compound, out of harm’s way, the medical team was busy examining each rescued town resident. So far, each one, with the exception of Bumper, was physically fine, but psychologically scarred. As the number of rescued town residents grew, so did Mr. Beale’s concerns. He needed a plan to successfully integrate all these people back into the town, as well as establish a program to help them through their psychological trauma. 

“Jesse,” Mr. Beale called the young man over, “I’ve sent Amy to the hospital with Bumper, because in her current state, she’s more of a liability than an asset. I want you to join Aubrey and Emily.” 

“Yes Mr. Beale,” Jesse smiled and ran off to find his new teammates. 

After several minutes of searching, Aubrey, Emily, and Jesse were coming up empty. The tracking device remained dark. 

“Maybe it’s dead?” Emily asked. 

“No, I picked up a fully charged unit when we left,” Aubrey answered. 

“Maybe we got them all?” Emily suggested. 

“Jesse…,” Aubrey turned to the young man to ask him to scan the area, but found he was already scanning. 

“I hear _something_ in that direction,” Jesse pointed towards the sound. 

Chloe cautiously made her way down the long corridor towards the signal. She knew her dad would reprimand her for disobeying Aubrey’s orders, but she did not care. She needed to find Beca before anything happened to her best friend. 

Aubrey, Emily, and Jesse stood stock still, staring at the horrific scene before them. 

“W…w…what should we do?” Emily asked, her voice shaking with fear. 

“Aubrey, we should retreat,” Jesse warned. 

“We need to help Alice,” Aubrey stated with more bravado than courage. 

“Aubrey, all we’ll be doing is bringing back her dead body. Is that worth risking our lives?” Jesse asked. 

Aubrey was in turmoil. From the scene Aubrey just witnessed, Alice was fighting a losing battle, clearly outnumbered, but she knew Alice would fight to her dying breath. Her mentor had serious injuries, bleeding profusely, which was drawing the enemy to her, like sharks to chum. 

“No, we have to help her!” Aubrey decided and readied her weapon. 

“Wait, let’s see if we can get some backup first,” Jesse suggested. 

“There’s no time,” Aubrey stated and headed into battle. 

Jesse radioed for backup before following his team leader. 

After several minutes, Chloe realized the long corridor was taking her in a downward direction. An image of interconnecting stairs heading in all different directions popped into her head. She smiled, remembering the day she dragged Beca to the art show where she saw the famous artwork. 

“Beca, where are you?” Chloe softly whispered. 

Chloe heard the call for backup and mere seconds later, the corridor filled with the sound of footsteps and shouting. The redhead opened the closest door and slipped inside. 

“My goodness, what do we have here?” 

In the blink of an eye, Chloe found herself pinned against the wall, staring in to mesmerizing light blue eyes. 

Aubrey, Emily, and Jesse protectively surrounded Alice, who was lying on the ground unconscious. They were near exhaustion. Aubrey glanced down at Alice and was blindsided by a large male. He had the blonde pinned to the ground. Aubrey saw the razor-sharp fangs and knew she was about to die, so she closed her eyes. 

“FIND YOURSELF ANOTHER GIRL! THIS ONE’S TAKEN!” 

Seconds later, Stacie was helping Aubrey to her feet. 

“S…S…Stacie?” Aubrey stammered. 

“Miss me?” Stacie grinned. 

Aubrey looked around and saw the last enemy turn to ash. 

“Sorry we took so long,” Stacie apologized. 

Aubrey looked at Stacie and then wrapped her arms around the startled brunette, “I’m just glad you’re here.” 

Chloe tried to raise her crossbow, but found her crossbow arm pinned to the wall. 

“Tisk, tisk…were you planning on shooting me with _that_?” Kommissar taunted. 

The redhead remained silent and defiant. Kommissar leaned in close and took a deep breath. 

“Mmmm…you smell delicious…a bit like my feisty mouse,” the tall blonde seductively growled. 

“If you’re going to kill me, just do it already!” Chloe barked. 

“Another feisty one,” Kommissar happily stated, “I like feisty.” 

Chloe’s eyes grew to size of saucers when Kommissar ripped the crossbow from the redhead’s arm. The leather straps tore away like paper. The tall blonde scooped up the slight redhead and tossed her on the bed. 

“Now we can _play_ ,” Kommissar bared her fangs. 

After surviving the melee, the teams brought their injured to the medical team. They immediately rushed Alice to the hospital, but the doctors were not optimistic. Mr. Beale officially ended the mission and ordered everyone back to town. Jesse begged the mission leader to send in another team to find Beca and Chloe, but Mr. Beale felt it was too dangerous, now that they no longer had the element of surprise. 

On the walk back to town, Aubrey clung to Stacie’s arm. The young genius dreamed of the day Aubrey would look at _her_ the same way the blonde looked at their friend Chloe, but Stacie knew this was not the same. 

“Aubrey? Are you okay?” Stacie asked. 

“Yes…thanks to you,” Aubrey smiled and hugged Stacie’s arm. 

“ _This is **definitely** not the same,” _ Stacie sighed to herself.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: “Pitch Perfect” and “Pitch Perfect 2” are the property of Golden Circle Films. The author of this fan fiction does not profit, in any way, from the story and all creative rights to the characters and titles belong to their original creator(s).
> 
> AUTHOR’S NOTES: My muse is on full throttle and definitely mainlining energy drinks. Once again, thank you Anna Kendrick, for being your scrappy little self!

The team members collectively decided to meet on their own to find a way to rescue Beca and Chloe. Normally, when Chloe’s house was not available, they would meet at Aubrey’s house, but they feared Mr. Posen would notify Mr. Beale. Since Stacie’s family was away for the week, she offered her house. 

Aubrey opened the meeting, “I know we’re down a few team members, but we need to go back in and find Chloe and Beca.” 

“We can’t do anything until Mr. Beale and the medical team clear out,” Ashley stated. 

“The enemy decimated most of the guys on our team,” Stacie noted. 

“That’s because those hormonal Neanderthals weren’t immune to female persuasion,” Aubrey huffed. 

“Did you _see_ what happened to Donald?” Stacie asked. 

“Ewww…yes, we saw him hanging in their collection unit next to Mike,” Jessica cringed. 

“Considering what Donald does to unsuspecting girls on campus and what he did to Kori the night of the dance, I think it was karmic payback,” Aubrey growled. 

“I…I…I saw what they did to the guys,” Lilly whispered. 

Lilly, who only spoke in whispers, always showed up in places you never expected to find her. This skill kept the others from completely forgetting about her. 

“What happened?” Denise asked. 

Lilly shook her head, refusing to relate the horrific scene she witnessed. 

Once all eyes were off her, Lilly scooted next to Jesse and whispered, “It was like watching cattle being slaughtered, only **much** more painful.” 

Jesse, visibly shaken, stared at the smiling young woman and silently thanked every deity for saving him from the fate of his male teammates. 

“Jesse, Mr. Beale mentored you on command duties, correct?” Aubrey asked. 

“Yes. He mentored me and Benji,” Jesse answered. 

“Good, I want you two to handle command duties, since we obviously won’t have Mr. Beale,” Aubrey instructed. 

The team formulated a plan to rescue Beca and Chloe. 

Chloe woke up alone and naked in the room. She wondered where the blonde female was and if she was returning soon. Every muscle in her body ached and she had a splitting headache. She tried getting out of the bed, but found she could barely move. Suddenly, her hand flew to her neck. She breathed a sigh of relief. There were no wounds on her neck, but noticed two small puncture marks on the inside of her right thigh. 

“What the hell are those?” Chloe asked herself aloud. 

“ _Those_ , my feisty little one, mark you as mine,” Kommissar stated. 

Chloe quickly drew the bedcovers tightly around her naked body and wondered when her blonde captor entered the room. In one swift move, Kommissar tore the bedcovers away, leaving Chloe exposed. 

“Little one, why cover up such delicious loveliness?” Kommissar licked her lips. 

The captive redhead struggled to move away from the approaching blonde, but realized it was futile and resigned herself to her fate. She silently apologized to Beca for failing her. 

“Did you come back to finish what you started?” Chloe bitterly asked. 

“Yes…and no,” Kommissar dryly answered and sat down in the chair next to the bed. 

Chloe stared at her captor. 

“It seems I need your assistance. My queen desires the one you know as Beca Mitchell. I cannot let that happen,” Kommissar stated.

The shocked redhead did her best to school her emotions. 

The blonde looked off in to the distance, “Yes, I am just as shocked by this development, but I know my queen will kill the one known as Beca Mitchell, once she has satiated her _desires_.” 

Chloe caught the innuendo and gasped in shock. 

“Did you…,” Chloe asked. 

“Yes. Your body is very honest and provided me with a copious amount of nourishment,” Kommissar answered before Chloe could finish. 

Chloe clasped both hands over her mouth to keep from vocalizing her shock. 

“Did you…,” Chloe asked again. 

“Yes. Her body is also very honest,” Kommissar again answered before Chloe could finish. 

“How…,” Chloe pondered. 

“I can read your mind. I do not agree with my queen’s orders to kill humans and have argued that killing them is detrimental, since we no longer have to,” Kommissar stated. 

“No longer have to?” Chloe wondered. 

“Yes, we discovered an alternate source of nourishment in female humans, which is richer in nutrients and will not kill the source,” Kommissar answered. 

Chloe silently pondered this new information and her face turned fifty shades of red. She heard the blonde chuckle. The extremely embarrassed redhead watched Kommissar’s eyes. She saw a brief flash of sadness and wondered how this cold-blooded killer was experiencing human emotions. 

“Your human media has inaccurately portrayed my kind as cold-blooded killers, devoid of emotion. _I_ am a pure blood, **not** a turned vampire. Vampires are former humans. _They_ are the cold-blooded killers depicted in your human media,” Kommissar enlightened Chloe. 

Chloe stared at Kommissar, the redhead’s eyes as big as saucers. 

“Unfortunately, one of my ancestors accidentally created those uncontrollable psychotic killing machines and we have lived with that shame to this day,” Kommissar hung her head. 

“Why don’t you just eliminate them?” Chloe asked. 

“We cannot. The male offspring of a very powerful pure blood council elder is half vampire, so that elder decreed all vampires safe from harm,” Kommissar gritted her teeth. 

“Is your queen a vampire?” Chloe asked. 

“No, she is a pure blood. She wants to kill the one known as Beca Mitchell, because one of her ancestors killed my queen’s father,” Kommissar’s eyes hardened. 

Fear washed over Chloe and her blood ran cold. 

“Please do not fear me little one. Unlike my queen, I have no such vendetta against the one known as Beca Mitchell,” Kommissar’s eyes softened. 

“So the vampires are the ones killing the town residents?” Chloe asked. 

“Sadly, yes, but the pure bloods are the ones who kidnapped some of the female town residents and kept them here,” Kommissar admitted. 

“Why? If, as you said, the pure bloods do not need to kill humans, why would they kidnap the town’s women?” Chloe asked. 

Chloe was surprised to see the blonde pure blood’s cheeks tinged with pink. 

“ _Some_ of us became attached to certain human females after feeding, so decided to keep them here,” Kommissar sheepishly grinned. 

“Is that what this is for?” Chloe pointed to the two marks on the inside of her right thigh. 

“Yes,” Kommissar smiled, “You and the one known as Beca Mitchell are extremely generous with nourishment, and you…,” the blonde stood and cupped Chloe’s cheek, “…are wonderfully responsive.” 

This admission caused Chloe to blush from head to toe. 

Kommissar leaned in, captured Chloe’s lips, and whispered in the redhead’s ear, “Little one, you are quite addicting.”

Chloe stared at the blonde, utterly speechless. 

“You should be able to move now, so we should go find the one known as Beca Mitchell. I have just one request, please do not kill my queen,” Kommissar requested. 

“But won’t she continue to hunt down Beca?” Chloe asked. 

“Yes, but if you or she kills my queen, this would be seen as a declaration of war. I promise I shall take care of this matter after the both of you are safe,” Kommissar promised.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: “Pitch Perfect” and “Pitch Perfect 2” are the property of Golden Circle Films. The author of this fan fiction does not profit, in any way, from the story and all creative rights to the characters and titles belong to their original creator(s).

Aubrey proudly smiled as she watched the teams finalizing their responsibilities for the reconnaissance mission. 

“General Posen?” Jesse chuckled. 

Aubrey angrily spun around, ready to rip into Jesse for using _that_ nickname. The startled young man quickly leaned away from the flaring blonde. 

“Whoa!” Jesse held out his hands in mock surrender. 

“What is the meaning of…,” Aubrey growled. 

“Aubrey?” 

Aubrey felt a gentle hand on her arm. She turned and saw Stacie smiling at her. 

“What’s the problem, Jesse?” Aubrey asked through clenched teeth. 

“Benji and I were wondering where we’re supposed to run command. We can’t use Mr. Beale’s,” Jesse stated. 

Aubrey sighed and stared at Jesse while she contemplated a solution. The longer Aubrey stared at Jesse, the more uncomfortable he grew, until he could not take it anymore. 

“I’ll be over there…General Posen,” Jesse saluted and quickly walked away. 

“Too late,” Stacie giggled at Aubrey’s extremely delayed indignation. 

The reconnaissance teams hid in the thick shrubbery around the enemy compound, waiting for the medical team and Mr. Beale to leave the area. Aubrey was growing visibly impatient, so Stacie decided to distract the blonde, since they were hiding together. 

“Aubrey, you’re tense. Let me help you relax,” Stacie offered. 

“No, I’m fine,” Aubrey waved away Stacie’s offer, never taking her eyes away from her binoculars. 

Stacie watched the object of her affection and pondered her dilemma. She stared at the spider slowly descending towards the top of Aubrey’s head. 

“A…A…Aubrey?” Stacie softly asked, as to not panic the blonde. 

“Stacie, I’m not tense,” Aubrey stated while looking through her binoculars. 

“Aubrey? Are you arachnophobic?” Stacie asked. 

“No…why?” Aubrey turned and looked at Stacie, who was actively pointing at something above the blonde. 

Aubrey looked up and saw the rather large spider directly above her. Stacie lunged and tackled the terrified blonde, effectively clasping her hand over Aubrey’s mouth, muffling a scream that would have definitely woken the dead. When Aubrey opened her eyes, she found herself staring in to green reflecting pools of concern and love. 

“Aubrey? Are you okay?” Stacie softly asked. 

Aubrey nodded, since Stacie still had her hand clasped firmly over the blonde’s mouth. 

“If I take my hand away, you promise not to scream?” Stacie asked. 

Once again, Aubrey nodded. Stacie removed her hand and readied herself, in case Aubrey changed her mind. As Stacie stared down at Aubrey, she internally debated whether to lean down and kiss the captive blonde or not. She searched deeply conflicted eyes. 

“I know you’re in love with Chloe…,” Stacie sadly trailed off, looking away, and extricating herself from Aubrey. 

Aubrey stopped her friend, smiled, and replied, “And she’s in love with Beca.” 

“How?” Stacie asked. 

“Stacie, I’m not blind. I’ve seen how Chloe looks at Beca. I’m not thrilled about it, but I love Chloe and want to see her happy above all else,” Aubrey wryly smiled. 

“You deserve happiness too!” Stacie declared. 

Aubrey cupped Stacie’s cheeks with both hands, smiled and said “I do,” before leaning up and lightly kissing Stacie’s lips. 

Stacie’s eyes widened in shock for a few seconds, before her brain registered the softness pressed against her lips. She closed her eyes and tears of joy rolled down her cheeks. 

Several minutes later, Stacie pulled away. 

“Stacie? What’s wrong?” Aubrey asked and scooted to sit next to Stacie. 

“Are you settling…,” Stacie began. 

Aubrey cut her off, “NO! Stacie, I’ve always had feelings for you, but everyone knows you prefer the company of guys…in the bedroom.” 

“WHAT?” Stacie exclaimed. 

“He’s a hunter?” Aubrey quoted Stacie. 

“Oh…yeah…that,” Stacie sheepishly smiled. “That’s nothing.” 

“Well, do you or don’t you sleep with a lot of guys?” Aubrey asked. 

Stacie stared at the ground and softly replied, “No.” 

“Then what about “He’s a hunter” and all the flirting?” Aubrey wondered. 

“I don’t know if you remember me before high school,” Stacie stated. 

“Actually, I do. You wore glasses and got all A’s in class,” Aubrey smiled. 

Stacie incredulously stared at Aubrey, “How?” 

“Chloe wasn’t my first crush,” Aubrey leaned in and kissed Stacie on the cheek. 

Tears began to roll down Stacie’s cheeks and she began sobbing, “I wish I knew back then.” 

Aubrey wrapped her arms around Stacie, “It wouldn’t have made any difference, because I didn’t know what I was feeling until high school and by then, you started getting a reputation for sleeping around.” 

Stacie roughly wiped her eyes, “Do you want to know why?” 

Aubrey nodded her head and gave Stacie a reassuring squeeze. 

“Being the “class brain,” also meant being alone. The only time any of my classmates spoke to me, was to either copy my homework or cheat off my tests. I was so lonely, so I made the decision to change my image in high school. Over the summer before high school started, I began reading fashion magazines, experimenting with makeup, and realized I really like cuticle care. I must’ve done a great job, because I suddenly got very popular with the guys and very unpopular with the girls. Girls I didn’t know, were accusing me of trying to steal their boyfriends and sleeping around. Guys wouldn’t leave me alone. I was more alone than before, so when I met Donald, yeah, _that_ Donald, and he assured me he wasn’t like the other guys, I agreed to have lunch with him. Biggest mistake of my life!” 

Aubrey gasped and supportively placed her hand on Stacie’s shoulder, “I’m **so** sorry.” 

“Why? _You_ didn’t rape me,” Stacie caustically remarked and quickly apologized, “I’m sorry. It’s a defense mechanism. You know what my mom said after I told her what he did? She accused me of lying! I found out later that that rich bastard’s father paid my mom a lot of money to keep quiet about the rape,” Stacie shook her head in disgust. 

Aubrey tightened her arms around Stacie. 

“So, it went from an extremely traumatic rape…the guy was a sick pervert, to him bragging, “She couldn’t get enough of “The Donald,” Stacie pointed to her crotch as she mimicked the late rapist. “When I found out what he did to Kori, I threw up. I kept thinking, “If I had only gone to the police, instead of my greedy mom.” 

Aubrey buried her face in Stacie’s shoulder, “You can’t blame yourself. You know how powerful his rich family is in this town. I heard his dad likes _really_ young girls.” 

“He does,” Stacie murmured under her breath. 

Aubrey paled and tightly squeezed Stacie. 

“When I saw what _they_ did to him and Mike, I silently thanked them,” Stacie sardonically smiled. 

Back at the makeshift command in the basement of Stacie’s house, Jesse was becoming increasingly frustrated with the old equipment Aubrey gave him to use. 

“How are we expected to run any sort of command with this stuff?” Jesse grumbled as he threw the static-filled headset off his head. 

“I think there may be something wrong with the communication devices, because I can’t always hear them or they can’t me,” Benji stated. 

“Keep trying to reach Aubrey,” Jesse ordered. 

A very loud crackling sound emanated from the radio next to the cuddling kissing couple, effectively separating them. 

“WHAT?” an extremely frustrated Aubrey yelled in to the radio. 

“Wow, who ate your last cookie?” Jesse teasingly asked. 

Before Aubrey could rip Jesse a new one, Stacie wrapped her arms around the extremely angry blonde and whispered, “Aubrey, he’s only doing what you asked.” 

“What. Do. You. Want?” Aubrey growled out. 

Jesse and Benji incredulously stared at the radio in Jesse’s hand. 

“I think you interrupted _something_ ,” Benji whispered. 

Jesse shot his friend a reprimanding look and then expressed his concerns about the problematic communications equipment to Aubrey. 

“We don’t have any choice. I refuse to risk the lives of our teams, so we’re going to coordinate with Mr. Beale. Tell all the teams the mission is aborted and instruct them to meet at Mr. Beale’s house immediately,” Aubrey instructed Jesse. 

“Okay and out,” Jesse saluted. 

Benji scooted his chair away from his saluting friend. 

“What? It’s habit,” Jesse laughed. “Well, you heard General Posen, get everyone back here. Don’t just broadcast it. Connect with each team leader to make certain they received the message.” 

Chloe held on to the back of Kommissar’s shirt, as the tall blonde led them down the pitch-dark hallway. When they reached their destination, Kommissar turned and pressed Chloe against the wall. 

“Wha…?” Chloe began, but Kommissar silenced her with a deep kiss. 

“Why did you kiss me?” Chloe demanded. 

“Because the queen will hear you,” Kommissar replied. 

“Can’t she hear me now?” Chloe asked. 

“No, because I am still kissing you,” Kommissar answered with a nibble on Chloe’s lips and continued, “This allows for telepathic communication. I can hear the queen inside the bedchamber with your Beca Mitchell.” 

Chloe tried to extricate herself from Kommissar’s arms, but the strong blonde held Chloe in place. 

“Little one, I know you want to rush in there, but you must not be hasty. Hasty will get you and your Beca Mitchell killed,” Kommissar warned. 

“What do we do?” Chloe asked. 

Kommissar told Chloe her plan. 

After Aubrey explained everything to Mr. Beale, she watched as the man silently mulled over the situation. 

After several long minutes, Mr. Beale finally spoke, “Aubrey, thank you for coming to me before going in there grossly unprepared. After a lot of consideration, I have come up with a plan for the reconnaissance mission.” 

Mr. Beale changed a couple of the teams and then gave them their assignments. He decided to keep Jesse and Benji with him.

Once the teams were fully equipped with the correct gear, they set out for the compound. Mr. Beale waited for each team to confirm they were in place before giving the command to begin.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: “Pitch Perfect” and “Pitch Perfect 2” are the property of Golden Circle Films. The author of this fan fiction does not profit, in any way, from the story and all creative rights to the characters and titles belong to their original creator(s).
> 
> AUTHOR’S NOTES: This is the last chapter. Please wait for the ride to come to a full and complete stop before exiting. I hope you enjoyed the ride. Thank you and have a great day.

All of the reconnaissance teams strictly followed Mr. Beale’s instructions as they cautiously headed in to the compound. They were diligent about staying connected. Aubrey cringed as she walked past the courtyard where Alice lay bleeding and near death a few hours earlier. The bloodstains were still visible. 

“She’s going to be fine,” Stacie whispered, as she gently pulled Aubrey past the courtyard. 

As they passed the slaughterhouse, Stacie looked up and mouthed a silent “Thank you.” 

Chloe nervously stood outside the bedchamber, waiting for Kommissar’s signal; she could feel herself begin to panic. She began doubting the tall blonde’s intentions. This was a test of the redhead’s convictions and she knew it. She had to trust her enemy, unconditionally, or risk losing Beca. Before she ended up rushing in prematurely, Chloe began her calming deep breathing exercises. She concentrated on her breathing and felt a lightness of being overcome her. Warmth enveloped her and suddenly she heard voices. 

“Mother, you cannot do this!” Kommissar pleaded. 

“I can do whatever _I_ want,” the queen replied. 

“Like hell you can,” Beca snapped. 

Chloe gasped, felt her anxiety return, and lost the connection. She quickly began her calming exercises and returned to a Zen state. 

“If you kill this human, it will be seen as a declaration of war,” Kommissar stated. 

“Which we will win!” the queen laughed. “Now leave me, so I may dine in peace.” 

“Dine in peace?” Beca exclaimed, “I’m **not** on tonight’s menu.” 

“Oh, but you are,” the queen salaciously replied. 

Chloe heard rustling. 

“Get the hell away from me!” Beca yelled. 

Chloe heard a loud slap. 

“Mother! Stop!” Kommissar implored. 

Chloe grabbed the door handle and burst in to the bedchamber. 

“LEAVE BECA ALONE!” Chloe screamed. 

Once all the teams were inside the compound, the search commenced. They had explicit instructions not to engage the enemy under any circumstances, unless their lives were in danger. 

Aubrey led Stacie towards the large imposing building the blonde remembered from the earlier mission. 

“I believe this is the operations building of the compound, so we have to be extremely cautious. I lost Chloe in here,” Aubrey warned. 

“It is,” Stacie confirmed and swiftly pulled Aubrey around a corner to avoid detection by two uniformed males headed in their direction. 

After the two uniformed males passed, Stacie pulled out her tracking unit and powered it up. The device came to life, pinpointing Beca’s and Chloe’s locations. Stacie showed the device to Aubrey. 

“They’re in the same location?” Aubrey exclaimed. 

“Yes, but two enemies are in there with them,” Stacie grumbled. 

“How do you know?” Aubrey asked. 

“See,” Stacie pointed to the screen, “Four lifeform signatures.” 

Aubrey pulled out her tracking unit and showed it to Stacie, “My unit doesn’t have that feature.” 

Stacie answered Aubrey with a proud smile. 

Aubrey leaned in and kissed Stacie on the cheek, “My little genius. Let’s go get our friends.” 

Chloe ran to Kommissar, who was standing next to the bed with Beca’s limp body in her arms, “I’ll take her,” she sadly offered. 

Kommissar passed Beca to Chloe, “You need to leave now.”

Chloe looked down at the queen face down on the bed, “Is she dead?” 

“Yes,” Kommissar stated. 

“No one is leaving,” the queen groggily stated from the bed. 

Kommissar and Chloe watched in shock as the queen came to life. 

“I thought you said she was dead?” Chloe exclaimed. 

“Mother?” Kommissar tentatively asked. 

“It seems my traitorous offspring has a soft spot for our enemy,” the queen accused and swiftly grabbed Kommissar by the throat. 

Chloe yelled, “NO!” 

Kommissar motioned for Chloe to get out. The confused redhead stood frozen in place. The queen turned her attention from Kommissar to Chloe and released her death grip on the tall blonde, who pooled on the floor. 

The queen advanced towards Chloe and Beca, “Time to eat.” 

Chloe felt movement in her arms. Beca extricated herself from Chloe’s arms and grabbed her best friend’s hand, “Time to get the hell out of here!” Beca yelled. 

“BECA! YOU’RE ALIVE!” Chloe cried as Beca pulled her towards the door. 

The queen stood in front of the door, blocking their exit, “You two are not going anywhere!” 

The door violently flew open, crashing into the queen and throwing her several feet from the entrance. 

“C’mon!” Aubrey yelled. 

“Great timing Posen!” Beca said as she ran. 

Before her indignant girlfriend could halt their escape, Stacie grabbed Aubrey’s hand and pulled her along. The foursome ran as fast as they could, until they were completely out of the compound. Once they were relatively safe, they slowed to a jog. 

“Hey Posen, thanks for the save back there,” Beca smiled. 

“Mitchell,” Aubrey stated, “You’re naked,” not breaking her stride. 

Stacie threw her jacket around Beca and radioed for the other teams to pull out. 

Back at command, Mr. Beale tightly hugged and reprimanded his daughter. All of the reconnaissance teams returned safely. As they waited for Mr. Beale’s post mission briefing, so they could all go home, they enjoyed the snacks Mrs. Beale always put out after every mission. Beca, now dressed in clothes she borrowed from Chloe, headed towards Stacie. 

Beca returned Stacie’s jacket, “Hey, thanks for saving me and Chloe.” 

Before Stacie could respond, Aubrey sat down next to her and handed her a plate of snacks, “Thanks babe,” Stacie thanked her considerate girlfriend. 

Beca smirked. Aubrey glared at her and proudly stated, “Yes we are. Do you have a problem with it…Mitchell?” 

“Nope, not at all…Posen,” Beca laughed, but suddenly realized, “What about Chloe?” 

“What about Chloe?” Chloe asked as she sat down next to Beca. 

Aubrey abruptly stood and stated, “I think you two need to talk,” and left with Stacie in tow. 

“What was that all about?” Chloe asked. 

“Hey, thanks for not giving up on me,” Beca sheepishly said. 

“Beca, you’re my best friend. I wasn’t going to leave you in there,” Chloe stated. 

Beca looked down and saw the distinctive mark peeking out from under the leg of her borrowed shorts. Chloe silently waited for Beca’s reaction. The scrappy little brunette blushed and looked at Chloe.

“Now we have something in common,” Chloe whispered. 

Beca went slack jawed. Chloe nodded, smiled, and kissed Beca on the cheek. Before either of them could say anything further, Mr. Beale started his post mission briefing. After everyone left, Beca helped Chloe and Mrs. Beale clean up command, which went quickly with the three of them.

“Be-caw!” Jesse crowed, before wrapping his arms around his girlfriend. 

“Where did you come from?” Beca asked, annoyed, trying to extricate herself from his arms. 

“Benji and I were talking to Mr. Beale about creating a backup command station,” Jesse smiled, reluctantly releasing Beca. 

Beca nodded. 

“I was so worried about you,” Jesse said and leaned towards Beca. 

The annoyed brunette leaned away from Jesse, “Thanks.” 

“Are you okay?” Jesse asked. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Beca watched Chloe quickly leave the room. She assumed it was to give them privacy. Beca knew she had to make some hard decisions, but she hoped she would not have to make them right that second. She decided to let fate handle the situation. 

“Jesse, did Mr. Beale tell you what happened to me in there?” Beca questioned. 

“No, why?” Jesse asked, confused as to where this was leading. 

Beca pulled back the leg of her shorts and showed Jesse the distinctive mark, “The tall blonde did this.” 

“Are you going to become one of them?” Jesse timidly inquired. 

“She isn’t,” Chloe answered and showed Jesse her distinctive mark. 

“What?” Jesse exclaimed. 

Chloe relayed everything Kommissar told her about the difference between the pure bloods and vampires. She monitored Jesse for any signs of information overload and stopped when she felt he reached his limit.

“That’s…,” Jesse stammered. 

Beca reached out and touched Jesse on the shoulder. To her surprise, Jesse flinched away from her. 

“Dude! I’m not contagious!” Beca exclaimed. 

“I…I…I…know, but…,” Jesse stammered. 

“Fuck you Jesse. This is just a new part of me. If you can’t handle this, I’m done,” Beca growled and stormed out of the room. 

Chloe sympathetically looked at the confused dejected Jesse, trying to decide whether to leave him alone to process everything or try to help him through it. 

Back inside the compound, pandemonium had broken out.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: “Pitch Perfect” and “Pitch Perfect 2” are the property of Golden Circle Films. The author of this fan fiction does not profit, in any way, from the story and all creative rights to the characters and titles belong to their original creator(s).
> 
> AUTHOR’S NOTES: My muse informed me this series is not “complete.”

Chloe watched Jesse’s confusion play out on his face and in his body language. He silently searched her face for answers, but never uttered a word. Several minutes later, after Jesse’s face and body language settled on resignation, Chloe felt he would be okay by himself and left to find Beca. Before she headed out the door, she quickly asked her father to keep an eye on Jesse. As she ran out the front door, she nearly tripped over Beca, sitting on the porch. 

“BECA!” Chloe exclaimed as she did her best to avoid crashing into Beca. 

“Chlo…,” Beca called out, “eeee,” before she caught Chloe by the hand. 

Beca pulled Chloe up. The redhead sat down next to her brooding best friend. 

“Can you believe him?” Beca growled. 

“Beca, he’s rightfully upset. How would you feel if the situation was reversed?” Chloe softly asked. 

“But Chlo, he’s not even trying to understand!” Beca indignantly exclaimed. 

“Becs, he is,” Chloe placed a reassuring hand on her best friend’s shoulder, “You should’ve seen him in there.” 

The best friends were so engrossed in their conversation; they did not see the tall blonde approaching them. 

“Have you two received your medical clearances yet?” Aubrey asked. 

“What for?” Beca growled. 

Aubrey raised a questioning eyebrow and pointed to Beca’s thigh. Beca immediately dropped her surly attitude and shook her head. 

“I suspected as much,” Aubrey sighed and motioned to someone in the shadows to approach. 

“Both of you, to the clinic NOW!” Dr. Banks ordered. 

Beca and Chloe begrudgingly complied. 

As Beca passed Aubrey, she glared and growled, “Thanks a lot, Posen.” 

Aubrey sweetly smiled and cheerfully replied, “You’re welcome…Mitchell.” 

As Dr. Banks prepared for the girls’ post-mission examinations, Chloe and Beca slipped on the paper gowns. 

Without turning around, Dr. Banks said, “Both of you remove your underwear for this exam.” 

“Why do we have to be naked?” Beca asked. 

Dr. Banks turned around with a speculum in her hands, silently answering Beca’s question. Both girls loudly groaned. 

“Dr. Banks, neither Beca nor I fought any male enemies during our missions,” Chloe stated. 

“That may be true, but you both had some sort of sexual relations with the enemy during your missions this time around,” Dr. Banks answered. 

Beca and Chloe’s dual shocked expressions confirmed Dr. Banks’ suspicions. 

“How?’ both girls asked in unison. 

“Those,” Dr. Banks pointed to the distinctive marks on both their thighs. 

“How?” both girls asked in unison again. 

Dr. Banks lifted her skirt and showed them the distinctive mark on her thigh. 

“Who?” Beca asked. 

Dr. Banks ignored Beca’s question, “Okay, who’s first?” 

Beca stopped Chloe from approaching the examination table and defiantly crossed her arms, “First answer my question.”

Dr. Banks sighed, put down the speculum, and sat down on her examination stool. She sat and contemplated whether to answer or not. 

Finally, after what felt like an eternity to the girls, Dr. Banks sighed and began her story… 

_It happened when I was a bit younger than you two. I was alone on patrol at dusk. Back then, we patrolled alone most of the time. The sky was unusually beautiful. I heard a whimpering cry coming from some bushes, so I pushed through the dense greenery. When I reached the middle, I found a young blonde girl, around my age, lying on the ground with her foot caught in an animal trap. I knelt down to help and when I looked in her bright blue eyes, I knew what she was. Of course, I immediately drew my dagger and held it to her throat. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes and begged me to help her. I knew better, but something inside drove me to help her, so I opened the trap and released her foot. The trap had broken her ankle, so I took out my medical kit and set about treating her. While I treated her, I inquired how she got herself in this predicament. She told me she was trying to get at the trapped animal, so she could feed on it. I must have looked like a fish out of water, because she started laughing at me. Once I regained my composure, I asked her about the attacks on the town. She told me the vampires were attacking the townsfolk, not the pure bloods, which she was one._

Chloe interrupted Dr. Banks and related what Kommissar told her about pure bloods and vampires. Beca stared at Chloe in shock. 

“So, Kommissar is a pure blood? Beca asked. 

“Yes, she is the daughter of the queen,” Chloe elaborated. 

“So the _princess_ fed on both of you?” Dr. Banks asked. 

Beca and Chloe blushed and nodded. 

Dr. Banks knowingly smiled, put the speculum back in the cabinet, and continued her story… 

_With the materials I had, I made a crude splint and set her broken ankle. I told her it was not a permanent fix, but it should get her back to her kind. She thanked me and limped away. As I watched her limp away, I wondered if I did the right thing._

_Several days later, while on patrol in the same area, my radio came alive with urgent calls for help nearby, so I ran to help and found my best friend fending off a large male enemy by herself. When she saw me, she cried out for help. Without thinking, I charged the large male and managed to knock him to the ground. Unfortunately, I ended up landing on him. I yelled to my best friend to run and get help. She hesitated for a brief moment and then took off like the wind. To my advantage, the enemy underneath me was large and heavy, so he did not move very well on his back. I drew my wooden stake and prepared to drive it home, but he grabbed my wrist. We struggled and he managed to pin me underneath him. I thought my life was over and looked up at the sky, praying for a quick death. Suddenly, out of nowhere, something hit him hard, and sent him flying off me. When I looked up, I saw the young blonde female standing over the large male. He was instantly cowed and on one knee. She ordered him back to the compound. He bowed, called her his princess, and quickly left. She helped me to my feet and asked if I was okay. I told her I was fine, thanked her, and asked if he was one of those vampires. She sadly nodded._

“OH MY GOD!!” Chloe exclaimed. 

Dr. Banks chuckled and said, “Chloe, you always were a smart one.” 

Chloe blushed. 

“So the princess saved you for herself and fed on you?” Beca snarked. 

“No Beca, it wasn’t like _that_ ,” Dr. Banks sighed. 

_After Astrid saved me from the large male, we became friends. We would meet in the high school science lab on the nights I did not have patrol. She liked watching me do my lab homework. She was so sweet and misunderstood by the town, but she was a realist and knew as long as vampires existed, there would never be peace between humans and pure bloods. I decided to become a doctor, so I could help her find a way to eradicate vampirism from her kind. The day before my sixteenth birthday, we made plans to celebrate together. She flew us…_

“They can fly?” Beca exclaimed. 

“Yes Beca, pure bloods can fly, now be quiet, and let me finish,” Dr. Banks reprimanded. 

_She flew us up to the top of Mount Bella and we celebrated my sixteenth birthday with a picnic dinner and watched the sunset. As I watched Astrid in the setting sunlight, I realized my feelings for her were stronger than just friendship. I gathered up my courage and kissed her on the cheek._

“Lame,” Beca rolled her eyes. 

“What did I say about being quiet?” Dr. Banks sternly reminded Beca. 

“Beca, let Dr. Banks finish,” Chloe whined. 

“Thank you Chloe,” Dr. Banks smiled. 

_Astrid stared at me with those bright blue eyes and gave me an effulgent smile that lit up the darkening sky. She told me she loved me from the day I saved her, but knew we could never be together._

“Why did you two continue, if you knew nothing could come from it?” Beca asked, interrupting Dr. Banks yet again. 

“Beca? Have you ever been in love?” Dr. Banks inquired. 

Beca racked her brain and came up empty, “No.” 

Dr. Banks did not miss the fleeting look of sadness Chloe gave Beca. 

“You’ll get the answer to your question after you fall in love,” Dr. Banks smiled. 

“Now you’re getting sappy,” Beca said. 

“What happened next?” Chloe asked. 

“Duh,” Beca pointed to Dr. Banks’ leg. 

Once again, Dr. Banks ignored Beca and continued with her story. 

_We were happy for the next two years, seeing as much of each other as possible. Of course, we never pushed the envelope too far. My parents, while progressive for the time, were staunchly against “fraternizing with the enemy.” Her parents, the king and queen, hated humans. Astrid had no such hatred for humans.  
_

“Wait!” Chloe exclaimed, “The queen hates Beca’s family and wants to kill her.” 

“Patience…I’m getting to that,” Dr. Banks said. 

“WAIT…WHAT?” Beca exclaimed and shot up from her chair. 

“If you let me finish, I will get to that,” Dr. Banks explained. 

Beca reluctantly sat back down in her chair. 

_The day of my eighteenth birthday changed everything for both of us. My parents threw a huge gala and invited the entire town. I thought it was just to celebrate my birthday, but I was wrong. At the party, they announced my engagement to the mayor’s son. I could not believe they went behind my back and handed me to this man, as if I were nothing but their property. I stormed out of the party and headed towards Mount Bella. On the way, I called Astrid. She met me at the base of the mountain. I told her everything that happened at the party. She desperately tried to calm me down, but all I wanted was to go to the top of Mount Bella in her arms. As we were talking, the mayor’s son found us. He hurled hurtful insults at us. When he grabbed my arm to take me back to town, Astrid stopped him, which enraged him and he became violent. Everything happened so fast, it was a blur. In the end, the mayor’s son lay dead at the foot of Mount Bella with a broken neck. I told Astrid to leave and assured her I would take care of the mess. I called my parents and told them where I was. When they arrived, they found me crying and cradling the mayor’s son’s head in my lap. I told them he fell while trying to pick me a rare flower wedged in the rocks above. I thought everyone believed the story, so I dropped my guard. Little did I know, Steven Mitchell, the mayor’s late son’s best friend, did not believe me for a second._

“Shit! He’s my late great uncle!” Beca exclaimed. 

“He’s the reason Astrid wants to kill you and your entire family,” Dr. Banks solemnly stated. 

“My dad told me he was a hero in Bella,” Beca stated. 

“Yes, the town celebrates him as a hero for single-handedly killing Astrid’s father, but the town doesn’t know the truth…and that’s a shame I have been living with,” tears began rolling down Dr. Banks’ cheeks. 

Chloe walked over and hugged Dr. Banks, “I’m sure it wasn’t…” 

Dr. Banks cut Chloe off and sobbed, “IT WAS!” 

Chloe held Dr. Banks until the doctor stopped shaking. 

The compassionate redhead asked, “Are you okay to continue?” 

Dr. Banks nodded and continued. 

_Unbeknownst to me, Steven began stalking me, so he knew I was meeting Astrid. Rather than be a man and confront me directly, he went behind my back to the mayor and publically accused me of being a traitor. The mayor, still grieving for his son, called a town meeting and demanded I explain myself. I stood in front of the entire town, frozen with fear, torn between my love for Astrid and the safety of my family. Through my silence, the mayor angrily demanded I explain myself. When I finally opened my mouth to speak, a gust of wind blew in and stopped me. Astrid smiled at me and whisked me out of the town meeting. She flew us to safety on top of Mount Bella. We looked down and saw the burning glow of the torches heading towards us. Astrid knew we could not defend ourselves from the angry townsfolk without help. She decided to ask her kind for their help._

“WHAT?” Beca exclaimed. 

“Yes, we went to the king and queen for help,” Dr. Banks answered. 

“Apparently, something went terribly wrong,” Chloe deduced. 

Dr. Banks sadly nodded and continued her story. 

_The king and queen were shocked to find out their daughter was in love with a human, but they could see how deeply we loved each other and agreed to help. They gave us shelter and protection. I knew the townsfolk would never start a war with an enemy as powerful as Astrid’s kind. From the day the humans founded the town of Bella, the townsfolk and Astrid’s kind tolerated each other’s existence, only retaliating whenever necessary. The townsfolk knew exactly how powerful Astrid’s kind was and Astrid’s kind knew they needed them for food. I grossly underestimated Steven’s ability to incite the mayor in to declaring war on Astrid’s kind. He played on the mayor’s grief and two days after I fled the town with Astrid, the townsfolk stormed the open compound._

“Is that why the compound is so fortified now?” Chloe asked. 

“Yes, before the devastating bloody war, there was never a need for such strong security,” Dr. Banks answered. 

_While the war was being fought outside, Steven managed to slip into the royal chambers, where Astrid, her parents, and I were staying. Astrid was begging her father to let her go outside and fight alongside her kind, but the king adamantly refused. The queen and I were trying to stop their argument when Steven surprised us. The coward grabbed the queen and held a dagger to her throat, threatening to kill her, unless I returned with him. I approached Steven and told him I would return with him, but he had to release the queen first. When I got close to him, he grabbed me, released the queen, and stabbed me in the chest. Astrid swiftly overpowered him and broke his neck. She knelt beside me and without considering the consequences; Astrid did the one thing she agreed she would never do, in order to save my life._

Chloe sobbed, gaining Dr. Banks’ attention. 

“Chloe, it’s alright. I knew in my heart Astrid was not just feeding on me. She was saving my life, because when a pure blood feeds on a human, it regenerates human tissue,” Dr. Banks smiled.

“She loved you so much,” Chloe sobbed. 

“What the hell?” Beca exclaimed, “That wasn’t love! She fed on the doc…period.” 

“BECA! Don’t you see? Astrid refused to feed on Dr. Banks the entire time they were seeing each other, because she didn’t want Dr. Banks to feel like nothing more than food,” Chloe firmly stated. 

Beca crossed her arms and shook her head. 

Chloe has always been slow to anger, but when she was truly angry, there was no room for doubt, “YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND, BECAUSE YOU’VE **NEVER** BEEN IN LOVE!” 

The room grew deathly silent. Beca incredulously stared at Chloe, now bent over with her face in her hands. The stunned brunette honestly did not know what to do next. 

“Comfort her,” Dr. Banks softly whispered to Beca. 

Beca gave Dr. Banks a look of complete discomfort. 

“Since great uncle Steven did not kill the king, why does your former lover want me and my family dead?” Beca asked, completely ignoring Dr. Banks. 

Dr. Banks shook her head in dismay, “Because his actions incited an unnecessary war and tore Astrid and me apart forever. In order to stop the bloodshed he incited, I returned to the town with his body and told the mayor a tall tale. It was because of my necessary lie; the town of Bella considers that coward a hero and Astrid has a vendetta against you and your family.” 

“So how can **I** stop the queen from following through with her vendetta?” Beca asked. 

“You don’t have to worry, Kommissar assured me she is going to take care of it,” Chloe softly answered. 

“What?” Beca exclaimed, “When?” 

Chloe defiantly looked at Beca, “After she and I made love!” 

Beca and Dr. Banks silently watched Chloe grab her coat and storm out of the clinic.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: “Pitch Perfect” and “Pitch Perfect 2” are the property of Golden Circle Films. The author of this fan fiction does not profit, in any way, from the story and all creative rights to the characters and titles belong to their original creator(s).
> 
> AUTHOR’S NOTES: My muse has now deemed this series “complete.”

As Beca quickly dressed, she could feel Dr. Banks’ angry stare burning a hole in her back. She refused to look at the fuming doctor. Once she was dressed, she headed out the clinic door. 

“BECA?” Dr. Banks firmly asked in a tone that stopped Beca in her tracks. 

“What?” Beca mumbled, still refusing to turn around. 

“Please don’t hurt Chloe anymore,” Dr. Banks softly pleaded. 

Beca angrily spun around and flared at Dr. Banks “HURT _HER_? HURT _HER_? _SHE_ HURT _ME_! SHE…,” she sputtered off. 

Dr. Banks walked over to Beca and guided the angry young woman back into the clinic. She sat Beca in the closest chair. 

“Beca, you and I both know how Chloe feels about you,” Dr. Banks softly stated. 

Beca nodded. 

“The longer you deny your feelings for Chloe, the longer you hurt her,” Dr. Banks placed a reassuring hand on Beca’s arm. 

“BUT I don’t swing…,” Beca trailed off, “… _that_ way.” 

“Really,” Dr. Banks said. 

“YEAH! REALLY!” Beca exclaimed. 

“Then why did you get so upset when Aubrey expressed her interest in Chloe?” Dr. Banks asked. 

Beca opened her mouth, but nothing came out, so she closed it. After several attempts, Beca realized she looked and felt like a fish out of water, so she crossed her arms and fumed. 

“Chloe spoke to me about her emerging feelings a while ago, but she wouldn’t disclose who she was interested in. Up until recently, I had no idea you were the one she was interested in. Personally, I thought it was Aubrey,” Dr. Banks answered Beca’s unasked question. 

Beca arched one eyebrow, “Seriously? Posen?” 

“Why not? Aubrey cares a great deal for Chloe,” Dr. Banks retorted. 

“BUT… _she_ hooked up with Stacie,” Beca smugly stated. 

Dr. Banks countered with, “That’s because Chloe is in love with _you_ ,” and added, “Please tell me you didn’t expect everyone to keep their love lives on hold for you.” 

“HEY! I’m not that selfish,” Beca snapped. 

Dr. Banks smiled at Beca. 

“Are you done with me now?” Beca stood and headed towards the door. 

“Beca?” Dr. Banks asked. 

“Don’t worry doc, I promise I won’t hurt Chloe anymore,” Beca reassured and walked out the clinic door in search of Chloe. 

Chloe was halfway home before she realized she was still wearing the paper gown from the clinic. She slipped on her jacket and zipped it all the way up to her chin. As she rounded the corner to her block, she saw a familiar figure leaning against the fence near her house.

The redhead stopped and asked, “What are you doing here?” 

“I was worried about you little one,” Kommissar answered. 

“Well, I’m fine, so you can go,” Chloe waved Kommissar away and continued walking. 

“Yes, I can see. I like your paper dress,” Kommissar laughed. 

Chloe abruptly stopped, spun around, and angrily stormed back to Kommissar. She glared at the laughing tall blonde.

“Stop laughing!” Chloe demanded. 

Before Kommissar could say anything, she and Chloe heard a loud “SHIT!” They looked down the street and saw Beca’s back running away. Chloe stared frozen in shock. 

“Little one? Are you alright?” Kommissar asked, “Shouldn’t you run after her?” 

Chloe shook her head, spun around, and headed towards her house. Kommissar looked at Chloe’s sad retreating figure, rolled her eyes, scooped Chloe up in her arms, and took to the skies. The terrified redhead looked down and buried her face in Kommissar’s shoulder. The tall blonde scanned the area for Beca. Once she found the angry brunette, she roughly grabbed the young woman and flew to the top of Mount Bella. Once at the peak, she unceremoniously dropped Beca on a patch of soft grass. 

“DUDE! That was NOT cool!” Beca yelled as she brushed herself off. 

Kommissar gently placed Chloe down next to Beca. 

“You two need to talk…,” Kommissar stated and added, “…uninterrupted.” 

“I have nothing to say to _her_ ,” Chloe huffed. 

“Me? _You’re_ the one _who_ …,” Beca motioned towards Kommissar, “…with _that_!” 

Kommissar rolled her eyes and unfurled her wings, “Well, it looks like you two are spending the night up here.” 

“WAIT!” Beca and Chloe yelled at the same time. 

“Talk!” Kommissar ordered. 

“Chloe, after you stormed out, Dr. Banks explained everything to me and asked me to stop hurting you,” Beca sheepishly admitted. 

“What? Why?” Chloe softly asked. 

“I’m sorry if I hurt you with my indecisiveness, but I wasn’t sure if my feelings for you were the same as your feelings for me,” Beca said. 

“And now?” Chloe inquired. 

“Well…after Posen declared her feelings for you, it bothered me. I didn’t know why, but it **did**. I wasn’t sure if it was me not wanting to lose my best friend to the biggest pain in my ass or _something else_. After everything went down in the compound, I realized it was _something else_ , but I wasn’t ready to deal with it. After you told me you and…” Beca motioned towards Kommissar, “…made love…” 

Kommissar interrupted Beca, “I did not make love to this little one. She let me feed on her, so I would have enough strength to fight with my queen.” 

“Kommissar, what happened to the queen?” Chloe asked. 

“I have her locked up in the compound. I guarantee she will not be fulfilling her vendetta against this one,” Kommissar motioned towards Beca. 

“Would you do me a favor?” Chloe asked. 

“After you two talk,” Kommissar stated. 

Chloe turned to Beca, “You heard her, let’s go talk over there.” 

A couple of hours later, after Kommissar witnessed the two best friends hug; she flew them off Mount Bella and dropped them off around the corner from Chloe’s house. 

“Give us an hour, okay?” Chloe asked. 

“Yes little one, I shall return in an hour,” Kommissar leaned down and kissed the surprised redhead on the cheek. 

“HEY!” Beca yelled. 

Kommissar laughed and flew away. 

Chloe started walking towards home. Beca gently grabbed Chloe’s wrist and lightly pulled the redhead to her. 

“Beca?” Chloe asked. 

“This emotional relationship stuff is all new to me and I promise to get used to it, but I can’t guarantee I’ll ever get used to _her_ ,” Beca pouted. 

“Beca, it’s okay. I’m not sure I’ll get used to _her_ either,” Chloe laughed and kissed Beca lightly on the lips. 

Beca’s eyes widened in surprise and she blinked several times, before she finally smiled and pulled Chloe in for a deeper kiss. 

“Beca, I love you,” Chloe sighed.

“I l…lo…lov…you know, you too,” Beca stammered. 

Exactly one hour later, Kommissar returned to pick up Beca and Chloe. They went to Dr. Banks’ clinic. 

Kommissar led Beca, Chloe, and a reluctant Dr. Banks to the holding cell deep in the bowels of the compound. She unlocked the cell door and all four of them stepped inside the inner safety chamber. Kommissar locked the cell door behind them. Astrid glanced up from her book. Kommissar flipped on the speaker system. 

“Mother, I have brought someone who wants to see you,” Kommissar stated. 

“Astrid?” Dr. Banks asked. 

Astrid’s eyes widened in surprise and she dropped the book she was reading. She blinked several times, unable to believe her eyes. 

“Lizzie?” Astrid incredulously asked. 

Dr. Banks turned to Kommissar, “Please let me in there.” 

“No, she might kill you,” Kommissar refused. 

“I don’t care!” Dr. Banks yelled. 

Kommissar looked to Chloe for permission. Chloe nodded. Once the safety door unlocked, Dr. Banks pushed through and ran towards Astrid. Kommissar immediately closed and locked the door. 

“Lizzie? Is it really you?” Astrid stared at Dr. Banks. 

“Yes,” Dr. Banks smiled. 

“I was informed the humans killed you after you returned to them, because they accused you of killing that coward,” Astrid sniffled. 

Dr. Banks cautiously stepped closer to Astrid, “Astrid, my love, I’m deeply sorry. I was the one who sent word of my death, because I didn’t want you coming to town and getting killed.” 

In the blink of an eye, Astrid wrapped her arms around Dr. Banks and hugged her tightly. 

Kommissar, Beca, and Chloe watched the reunion and happily smiled.

“Can you forgive me?” Dr. Banks asked. 

“Only if you can forgive me,” Astrid replied. 

The reunited lovers hugged and kissed…and kissed. 

“I think it’s time to leave them,” Kommissar stated. 

The tall blonde led Beca and Chloe out of the cell. 

“Would you two like to come upstairs for something to _eat_?” Kommissar asked and waggled her eyebrows. 

Beca and Chloe looked at each other and laughed, “Nope, we’ll never get used to _her_.”


End file.
